Eye Of The Tiger
by slytherensangel26
Summary: Sequel to RJ's secret. The situation worsens when Casey's student Jimmy Scion and his sister become the latest victim of Michael, the holder of the Serpent Spirt. Non slash! Casey/OC
1. Dreams and Suspicions

**Greetings everyone! **

**After much consideration, I have decided to continue this story through till the end. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**This is a Casy/OC pairing. Hope you all like it!**

* * *

**1 month after the events of RJ's secret**

_Through the lush plant life of the jungle, Casey, the tiger, prowled. His every step silent and barely undetectable. Up ahead he heard noises, unlike any he'd heard before though he'd lived in the jungle since his birth. _

_What was this then? _

_Grrrroowwwl! It was too soft and young sounding to be an adult, though it was definitely belonged to a tiger._

_Curiousity getting the better of him, he crept towards the sound. What he saw astounded him. There, not 50 feet in front of him, stood a young tiger cub. Its striped hide bore several pin holes and the one over where his heart should be slowly trickled blood. It wasn't gushing blood…it was just a small thin steady stream of red staining its otherwise pristine fur._

_"Where's its mother?" He wondered as he walked forward. _

_Hiissssssss. That made Casey stop in his tracks. The smell of venom wafted to his nostrils making a putrid stench. It made him want to puke and for a second he almost did. _

_Stalking forward he caught side of a black snake, definitely a viper. It wasn't very big to his eyes, but in the eyes of the cub it must be huge._

_"Why is this cub wandering around on his own. Where is the mother and for that matter, the sire?"_

_Just as he moved to charge in and take care of the snake, the cub did the same, lunging at the viper only to be taken down when the snake struck the cub sinking its fangs into the cub's neck._

_The cub mewled and whined as it limply sunk to the ground._

_"NOOOOO!" Casey screamed though it came out as a furious snarl._

Casey woke up covered in sweat and his head pounding. His heart was racing and his breathing rapid.

Immediately he closed his eyes and took several deep breaths to calm himself down.

_"It was just a dream. That's all it was. Just a dream."_

But deep down in his spirit he had a feeling that it was a message, like a cry for help. In his mind he could see the final strike of the viper again and again, and then he heard the mewling and soft growl of the tiger cub.

His heart was still beating against his chest and his breath came in rapid pants. He tried furiously for several minutes to slow his heartbeat down, but he couldn't concentrate, all he could see is the tiger cub sinking limply to the ground still whining and mewling.

Casey opened his eyes and took another breath but his heart was still racing though not as fast as it had been before.

Maybe some meditation would help. He looked at his alarm clock. He still had two hours before he had to leave to teach.

Still a little groggy, he got up and took a minute to steady himself as he almost fell over. Then when he was sure he could walk straight he hurriedly put on his work out pants and a red tank top and went down to the work out mats.

It was quiet. Everyone was still in bed. Good. It would help him to focus better if there were no distractions. He sat down on one of the mat and closed his eyes taking a moment to try and regulate his breathing. This time it worked…slightly.

He had to work at it several minutes before his heart rate calmed down and his breathing evened out.

In the next minute the images of the dream he had raced to the forefront of his mind's eye and replayed themselves.

It didn't make much sense to him. A young tiger alone in the jungle…no mother and no sire to guard him. The viper would look huge to a cub. He instinctively reasoned that a young cub would run away once it was attacked, and yet this one was still there. Why would it linger where there was danger? The little cub was holding on to something. Where did such courage come from?

There were too many questions to answer. Casey opened his eyes to see Dom sitting across from him. Dom and Fran had only been back a month now and had taken up the slack left from Theo's departure.

The two rangers looked at each other for a minute. Dom had sensed the other rangers confusion and had come to see what was going on. Now he was silently waiting for Casey to talk.

"Sometimes, talking it out helps." he said prompting a response after another minute passed.

Casey sighed. "I had a dream. It was very disturbing and strange…and yet it didn't seem like a dream. My tiger spirit says it wasn't a dream…I don't understand it. How could what I saw be anything but a dream? It doesn't make any sense."

Dom gave him a very calm and mellow look. "Tell me the dream. Maybe a fresh look will help it become clearer."

Casey took another deep breath and told him the dream. Dom patiently listened as he rattled it out.

"It just doesn't make any sense. Why was the cub unguarded and facing the snake alone? Where was its mom or sire? Why was it alone?"

Dom turned it over in his mind for several seconds before speaking again. "I think the first step to is to disect the dream. I think the first question is the identity of the cub. It didn't act like a normal cub, so maybe since you were a tiger in the dream the cub was a spiritual representation of young person with the same spirit as you."

Dom stopped mid sentence as a look of recognition played across the younger ranger's face.

"Jimmy." Casey breathed before swallowing. He has the spirit of the tiger…he was the kid who helped me out when my tiger spirit was weakened. I saw it in him when the bully was picking on him."

"That's a good start." Dom said. "Now, that we have the cub pinned down. We should focus on the snake. The snake is a predator, very dangerous if it's poisonous."

"A normal cub would run away after the first strike. But this one didn't. Though it was injured, it didn't stop fighting. It kept fighting the snake."

If it was cornered it would turn and fight because it had no alternative. It has no other place left to run so it fights back.

"Either that or the babysitter is in danger. This is no mere cub were talking about. Remember that the cub in the dream is a representation of this student of yours."

Casey mulled it over in his mind. "That could mean that he's having a problem at home." At that moment, an uneasy feeling settled in his stomach. "It all makes sense now. He has really been pushing himself in class. Even when class is over, he still tries to train. I thought it was just a great work ethic to better himself, but now I wonder…"

"You have his class today, right?"

Casey nodded. "Yeah, I usually leave in about an hour to give myself time to do some stretches before the students arrive."

Dom nodded. "Good idea." Then he stopped and looked Casey in the eye. You mind if I tag along today? An fresh eye could pick things up that you won't be able to if you're teaching."

Casey nodded. What ever it takes to help him out. If he's in danger I can't stand by without doing something about it."

"Good. Why don't you get some breakfast. I'm gonna go shower and get ready for class."

Casey nodded again and then got up to make himself something to eat while Dom went back to his room.

* * *

**Jimmy's house**

Jimmy stood in front of the mirror with just boxers on. He grimaced as he took in the fresh bruise on his thigh. Things had changed dramatically now that he knew that he was dealing with a master of kung fu. This guy Mike not only held the spirit of the viper but knew more Kung Fu then him.

He then looked at the coordinating bruise that he'd received just after the one on his thigh. It still hurt a bit…every time he took a breath. He didn't know how much longer he could take Mike on. This guy still had his sister under his thumb and now easily dominated her and he hated and shamed himself for not being able to protect his sister.

_The Red Ranger could, so why couldn't he?_

As he turned away from the mirror to get dressed he grimaced as he felt a dull pang from the bruise on his back reminded him of yet another time he'd failed to protect himself.

He hated what had become of his homelife. His sister now held down two jobs. The one at the resturant and the one at that strip club as a dancer. Dakota had loved to dance before, he wasn't too young to remember a few recitals she had. He could remember the glow she had when she moved to the music and had seemed to be in her own world.

But this type of dancing, that he'd seen, was somehow wrong to him. He'd been forced to watch his sister perform for Mike.

"_This are only three things women are good for." Remember that Jimmy. "All this independence for women shit is just that. Shit. The only things they are good for is cooking, cleaning and sex." He'd been forced to drink the beer that Mike offered him. It tasted bad and he'd thrown up not long after._

_This had gone on for a long time. He knew that he was too young to drink but he'd been too scared to refuse. Things had come to a head the night before when he'd been forced to endure another performance. The sight had made him sick. _

_He knew that his sister hated him seeing her like this and had begged for her brother to be spared. _

_Mike had slapped her across the face. "Did I say you had any choice in this, Bitch! You're nothing but a filthy disgusting whore. You'll dance and you'll pleasure me in bed…and I'll take all I want. Keep whining and I'll make your brother watch that too!"_

_Jimmy had jumped up then and threw the beer at Mike._

"_No! that's wrong! My sister is wonderful and was ten times better before you came along!" _

_The savage blow had come not long after…_

Jimmy cringed again as the flash back over took him. That direct and savage blow to his rib cage hurt. He felt that blow over and over again.

_He felt the spirit of the tiger jump out of him trying to fend off the aggressor. But it still didn't help._

_The terrifying viper had come out at the same minute and had lunged at him. Even now, he could feel the spectral fangs sink into his chest. His tiger spirit had been to weak to protect him._

Jimmy shuddered as the flash back ended. He was ashamed of himself and wanted to cry, but that's not what the Red Ranger would do.

_"Get a hold of yourself Jimmy." _He scolded himself. "_You think the Red Ranger would cry like a baby? No! He'd just train harder. Got to build up that muscle. Its up to me to stop him. I'll never give up! Never!"_

These were his thoughts as he put his gear into his bag and finished getting dressed. Then he headed out to his bike when he'd cleverly hidden under an old tarp. He'd been afraid that Mike would destroy it if things got much worse. "_I may need it to escape soon."_ He told himself.

Though he had no idea where he'd go if it came to that. Maybe he could find the Red Ranger and get him to help…but he didn't know if he could face the Power Ranger. He'd have to admit that he'd been unable to take care of his problems. But if it came to that, he'd have no choice. These were his thoughts as he climbed on made his way to class.

* * *

Casy clapped his hands together bring the class to attention. Beside him stood Dom in his white uniform.

"Good morning. I'm glad to see you all here. Today, we have a friend of mine visiting today. This is Dom. He's come to observe the class today."

As Casey spoke, Dom let his eyes wander and soon zeroed in on the young boy whom had been identified as Jimmy Scion.

I expect all of you to give him the same respect you give me." As if on cue they all bowed to him. Dom smiled at all of them and then heard a soft hiss that came from Jimmy.

Something was definitely up with Jimmy. He'd watch very carefully.

All this went through his mind as he bowed back to them.

As the class started their stretches Dom walked around the perimeter of the mats and then sat down not far from Jimmy and started doing the stretches himself; always watching from the corner of his eye.

His heart sank as he listened to the soft groans coming from the young cub as he persevered through each exercise. It seemed that the dream was right on. Something was very wrong at his house. If his suspicions were accurate and the boy was being abused then they sure as hell couldn't let him go home.

After stretches, they put on their protective gear and split up into partners. As the sparring began, Dom kept careful watch on Jimmy again as he walked with Casey around the mats stopping every once in a while to correct a stance or movement.

They were coming over to Jimmy who was facing off against a friend of his. Dom watched as they fought, Jimmy was getting more and more aggressive and his opponent was starting to tire. The taller boy twisted and kicked out landing a blow to Jimmy's mid section and watched in shock as Jimmy went down.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit that hard!" Jimmy hurried to get up refusing to be shown that weak in front of his teacher. "I'm fine. Don't worry." Even as he said this, he winced feeling the blow.

That was all the evidence Dom and Casey needed to see. "Why don't you sit out for a bit and rest. Jimmy. This isn't a battle, it's a class. He turned his attention to the other students and clapped his hands together again. When all the students turned to him he addressed them.

"You've all made excellent improvements since you started out. But the most important lesson is to take care of yourselves. If you should sustain an injury while playing, even if it's just a sprain or twisted ankle, you should not come to class. You only get one body to work with. If you try to train with an injury, you could make it worse. You should tell your parents or guardians so they can take you to a clinic or ER to get it looked at. I can't stress this enough. Believe it or not, I enjoy these classes as much as you do. The last thing I want to see is any of you get hurt. Now, class dismissed."

Jimmy once again didn't leave with the others. He knew he'd gotten in trouble. Even now the older male was walking towards him.

"I see you have lots of potential. Agression like yours needs to be delt with. Why not spar against me. If anything it will help you deal with your pent up stress."

Jimmy looked up at the Dom with uncertainty in his eyes. But as the man bowed to him and went into a defensive stance he changed his mind. If he couldn't take down this guy then he had no hope of ridding his home of Mike.

So he took the offensive and kicked out at Dom who grabbed his ankle. In a flash Jimmy twisted around and kicked out with his other foot catching Dom off guard. That was when the fight intensified. Jimmy lost all control and lashed out in a fury of attacks which Dom had to work hard to fend off. Still he never fought back. The whole point was to let the boy work off all his aggressiveness so he'd be easier to talk to when they went examine him.

It didn't take long, only about 10 minutes before the boy started to tire. As soon as he started tireing Dom switched to offense and had the boy pinned in no time. Even then, he didn't put his full weight on him.

That jarring moment was enough to send the boy into a flash back.

"No! Let go of me! I'll kill you, you Slimy Bastard Ass hole!" The boy was still struggling. Dom was surprised and nearly let go of the cub but Casey was there in an instant. Jimmy! Snap out of it." he said using a commanding voice. "Your in no danger here. Come back to me. We're not going to hurt you."

The boy still fought Dom's hold for a few moments, until he went slack and then as he came out of the flash back he reddened. _How could he have shown such weakness in front of the two men._

When Dom let go of him he rolled over on to his side away from their sight shamed by his inability to win.

Casey then knelt in front of the boy. "Jimmy look up at me."

The boy looked at him still embarrassed but Casey took no pity on the boy. Not just yet.

"I think I've seen enough. It's time to come clean with me. If something is bad is going on at home, I want you to tell me. I have all night to listen and so has Dom."

As he said this the rhino ranger sat next to him and waited patiently.

"As I said before, you're perfectly safe with us."

The boy still didn't speak.

It was time to switch tactics.

"Jimmy, there's no point hiding anything from me, I already know that you're hurt. I heard you groaning through stretches and during the sparring session in class I saw you go down and heard the groans again. I won't let you train anymore with injuries like that."

"But I have to! If I don't I can't get Mike out of the house! I don't want to have to drink that disgusting beer anymore. He's hurting my sister and forcing her to dance and strip for him. He's making me watch! If I don't train he'll never leave us alone!"

Dom sent a look of surprise at Casey but neither said anything as the boy ranted on.

"I'm so sick of being beaten by him! I want him gone! The Red Ranger could beat him, why can't I?" Then the boy broke down and cried as all his anger and frustration gushed out.

Casey was speechless.

Dom then moved and lifted the boy's head into his lap and soothingly rubbed his back as they boy continued to cry.

Casey was in his own world. _The cub was so hell bent on fighting someone he was no match for because he was trying to be like him?_

Dom shared a grave look with him as he continued to soothe the boy.

Together they waited for him to release his pent up tears. Several minutes had gone by. Then the cub got very quiet. They waited for the hiccups but they never came. Concerned Dom gently tilted the boys face up to find out that the child was out like a light. He'd cried himself to sleep.

Dom and Casey looked at each other. "We can't let him go back to that place."

Lets take him back to JKP. He can relax there and get something to eat. Then we can plan his our next move."

"Good idea."

"I'll call his sister and let her know what's going on."

"What are you going to tell her?"

"I'll think of something, first let's get him somewhere safe."

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter? For all of you who don't remember Jimmy, he was featured in the episode, "Tiger's Fall, Lion's Rise"**

**Up next, Dom and Casey plan their next step and Dom and Jimmy have a serious talk.**

**Please leave review. Non flamitory ones if you please!**


	2. Questions And Answers

**Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter! Please leave a review! I hope to get more people reading this eventually!**

* * *

RJ was very surprised when the two rangers walked in with the boy cradled in Dom's arms.

"What's this?" He asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"This is my student, Jimmy Scion. He's the latest victim of Michael and so is his sister."

"You're sure of this."

"99% sure. It didn't take much to make him gush out the information of what's been going on in his house this past month. We need to get a hold of Adam and soon if we want to document the evidence."

"I can have him here by tonight. Tell me what's been going on."'

"This guy Michael has been abusing them both." Dom stopped seeing Jimmy fidgeting on the couch. "I'd rather continue this somewhere more private. This boy has been subjugated enough for one day."

RJ nodded and led them both to his office. When they were alone, he continued. "Jimmy has been trying to fend for himself for a month now. I haven't seen any other signs of abuse, but he was wincing and groaning all through today's class. Even the simple act of bowing had him groaning."

"And don't forget the excess anger and aggression he's been showing." Casey said. "The cub has a lot of pent up anger he's been keeping to himself."

"It all fits the dream I had this morning. I was a tiger and I saw another tiger cub being attacked and cornered by a huge viper. If it's the same Mike as the one who hurt Adriana then we may have our chance to bring him down."

RJ hissed softly at the memory of his little girl being hurt the way she was.

"Go on. I can tell there's more."

Mike is forcing Dakota to strip and dance for him and no doubt have sex with him. What's worse is that he's making Jimmy watch her 'perform' the strip dancing. He's also forcing alcohol on the boy."

RJ's eyes had darkened. "This is unspeakably disgusting. I'm glad you brought him back to us. I'll call Adam and have him here soon. If the sister is in danger than we'll need to get her away from him soon."

Turning to the phone again, he dialed up the Park's number and set it on speaker phone.

A feminine voice answered._** "Hello, Parker residence. Tanya speaking."**_

"Hey Tanya, I need to speak to Adam. Is he there? This is urgent."

_**"Right here RJ. What's up?"**_

"We have another victim of Michael's. A young Kung Fu student."

They all heard a paper being rustled. _**"Okay, I want details."**_

"Jimmy is around the 12 year old mark. He's been ingesting alcohol and has been beaten down, we haven't had the chance to exam him, but he's showing all the signs of abuse. Fear, rage, aggression. He has an older sister, Dakota that is also being subjected to his abuse. How soon can you get down here?"

_**"I'm on my way as soon as I get some more details. Now, do you have any idea when he had his last beer?"**_

_"_Last night at the latest."

_**"Okay, so possibly within the last 20 or so hours. It's a stretch but I think if he's had any alcohol, there should still be some traces of it in his blood stream. Is he showing any signs of a hangover?"**_

_"_Not that we can tell. But he has told us that it makes him throw up afterwards"

_**"Okay, go ahead and get some food in his system, just in case.**__** As for the sister, we need to see to her. Do you know where she is?"**_

"No, not right now."

"_**We need to find out where she'll be. I'm on my way right now. I'll be there within an hour or so."**_

"Thanks Adam, We'll see what we can do for the cub till you get here."

_**"Awesome. I'll be there soon."**_

Then the line went dead.

Just then the door opened and Adriana walked in. "Daddy!"

RJ grinned. "Hey Sunshine!" he said as she climbed into his lap and hugged him tight. "You and Mommy just get back?"

The little cub grinned. "Yeah, mommy found a pretty dress for me to wear." she leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "It's purple."

RJ chuckled. "That's awesome little wolf."

At the same moment, Lily walked in. "So much for keeping things a secret. By the way, who's young cub is on the couch?"

"That's Jimmy. Adam's coming to see him."

Lily gasped softly. "Don't tell me he's…"

"Yes, but I don't want to ruin the happy day you've had by talking to you about it, not until we know more."

Dom picked up the hint and he scooped up the little girl from her daddy's arms. "Come on Wolfen, lets go get some pizza!"

Adrina wiggled in his arms and then chose to cling to his neck. "I want some Thrilla Gorilla pizza!"

Dom chuckled. "Sounds awesome! I'll even let you help make it!"

"Yay!" she squealed as they walked down the stairs.

When they were gone Lily sat down in RJ's lap. "So, tell me everything."

Casey groaned. "I'll just go check on Jimmy." then he left.

Lily giggled kissing RJ softly on the lips and then looked at him steadily while her fiancé told her everything.

* * *

Back in the loft, Jimmy started to stir and Casey looked up from the mat he'd been practicing on. He put away his shark sabers and approached the couch.

When Jimmy opened his eyes, Casey was the first thing he saw.

"Where am I?"

"You're at Jungle Karma Pizza…or rather in the loft above it, a.k.a, the living space my friends and I share. How are you feeling?"

Jimmy was quiet for a moment and then he remembered blubbering like a baby in front of his teachers and the other man…Dom. He blushed silently shaming himself for his behavior. _The red ranger would never do that._

As if reading his thoughts, Casey spoke up. "You're wrong about that…what you said earlier. The red ranger is just a man without his powers. He rarely took on his enemies alone, most of the times he had to rely on his teammates for help."

He definitely had the cub's attention.

"Do you remember the day you helped out the rangers? You leant the red ranger your tiger spirit to power the cannon?"

The boy nodded.

"You see there? He needed your help that day. Without you, the monster would have won."

The boy nodded thoughtfully. "But I had no choice to fight off Mike. No one else knew what was going on."

"But things are different now. There are a lot of things you didn't know about that loser. You're not his first victim."

"I'm not a victim! I'm not helpless either!"

Casey mentally slapped himself. "No, your right. I'm impressed in fact that you've lasted against him this long. No other kid your age could have lasted that long, not even I could've at your age. Your not helpless either, you're just not up to his skill level."

"How do you know?" he asked curiously.

Casey took a deep breath. "Because if this Mike is the same guy that we've been looking for, then he's been trained by the best…and he went to my school, the place where I learned Kung Fu."

"He's one of you?"

"Not even…he stopped being one of us, when he started attacking innocent little girls." RJ said coming into the room. "We want to take him down, but we can't know if he's the same guy unless you can tell us what he looks like and describe the last fight you had with him."

"This is RJ." Casey said. "He's the one who taught me. You can trust him."

Jimmy watched him warily as he the wolf master sat in his chair and leaned back. Dom followed suit this time sitting down on the mat Indian style, waiting patiently for him to speak.

Jimmy sighed. "He's really tall, like Dom is and he's got blonde hair and blue eyes. He's really strong too. Last night, he was making my sister dance for him. It was really gross to watch. I wanted to run from there, but I was afraid to fight him again."

"Last night, my sister begged him to not make me watch again, he slapped her and called her a…a…a Bitch. I got mad seeing him hit her again. And I threw the beer can at him and yelled that he was wrong. My sister isn't a whore, whatever that is, she's pretty, and smart and she's an awesome dancer!" Jimmy was starting to get upset. His eyes had gotten glassy as he started getting lost in the flash back again.

Then a hand was gently grasping his. "Easy Jimmy, don't let the flash back over take you again. You're stronger then that. Take a deep breath." RJ said softly in his ear. He's not here now. It's just us."

The calming voice penetrated his mental haze. Soon it was gone and he was once again sitting on the couch. He blushed again and couldn't meet any one's eyes. Still he continued. "He came at me again and kicked me in the thigh I tried to block him like you taught me to, but he grabbed my arm and kicked me in the rib cage too. It really hurts."

He pulled up the leg of his work out pants and showed them his thigh.

"Can you show us the one on your rib cage?" asked RJ in a soft tone.

Jimmy nodded self consciously and lifted up the left side of his shirt. This one was really purple and looked very painful. He hissed softly. "That looks really bad."

"If it's okay, I'd like to take some pictures of those and then maybe I can put some cold packs on them. It'll numb the pain a bit till Dr. Park can get here. But until he gets here, I'd like to know if anything unusual happened. Did you see any ghostly looking animals?"

Jimmy nodded. "Yeah, a black snake came out of him when he attacked me the first time. I saw a tiger to. It came out of me and attacked the snake, but it was too strong and it hurt the tiger."

Casey closed his eyes. "It's exactly like my dream." Casey looked at RJ. "This Mike has got to be the same one that attacked Adriana and Jada."

"I agree." RJ said as he sat back on the mat. That means that you can't go back home tonight."

Jimmy looked panicked. "But what about Dakota! He'll hurt her if I don't come home, he'll think I told the police or something! I don't want her to die!"

"She won't," said a new voice. "They all looked up to see Master Finn walk into the room. "I'll stake my honor on that."

"Dad! I didn't know you were here!" RJ said as he looked up.

"I just got here, I was coming to visit my granddaughter. Lily told me that something was up. I've been wanting to take down Mike for some time now. Where is he?"

"First things first Dad." RJ said looking back at the young cub. "Jimmy, this is Kung Fu Master Finn. Since we know now that it's the same guy it's important that we get your sister away from him. Where is she working tonight?"

"She's working at the Diamond Mine Gentleman's club. He usually goes there too to watch make sure she comes home at night. He's really tough though. How can anyone beat him?"

Master Finn grinned. "We're not going to even speak to him. Come on Casey, Dominic, go get something nice on, we're going out tonight."

* * *

Not too many hours later, Dr. Adam Park arrived flanked by Tyler and Terra Park, and TJ Oliver, who looked slightly uncomfortable. As before, Adam wore his frog shirt over comfortable looking jeans and had a stethoscope around his neck. RJ, who had been talking softly and scarfing down pizza with Jimmy got up and walked towards Adam.

"That was really fast. How many speeding tickets did you get driving here?"

Adam looked smug. "None, Andros wanted to test his new Speed Cruiser GT. It comes with a cloaking device. The police never he knew we were there at all. It was awesome!"

RJ laughed. "Sounds like fun. I'd love to take a ride in it some time. But for now, we have a tough warrior to tend to."

Dr. Park looked at him then, and Jimmy looked at down at his hands self consciously. Adam sighed seeing the all too familiar signs of abuse. He walked over with just Tyler this time who carried his mini lab kit and medical bag.

In the meantime, TJ and Terra left to get some pizza from downstairs.

Adam knelt down in front of Jimmy. "Hey there, I'm Dr. Park. You can call me Adam if you like. I'm just here to examine you and take down information. I promise if anything gets uncomfortable I'll stop and give you a break. I'm also going to ask you some questions, you have my word that it won't go any where but here, you don't have to be afraid to tell me anything. In fact, I want you to speak your mind to me. I've been treating injuries like yours for years now, nothing you say can shock me. I promise you."

"Even that Mike made me drink beer with him?"

Adam smiled. "Not even. With low-lifes like Mike running around, I've learned that there's no level they won't sink too. Even forcing alcohol on kids like you. Would you please take off your uniform so I can see how much damage was done?"

Jimmy looked uncertainly at Tyler, not comfortable with taking his clothes off in front of another male. Adam noticed. "It's okay Jimmy. This is my son Tyler, he's been working at my clinic since he was 7. You can trust him."

Tyler was busy pulling out his dad's test kit. He took out some test tubes with some strange solutions in the bottom of them. He looked up smiling at him and then handed his dad some examination gloves. Still feeling a little self conscious he did as he was asked and took of his shirt and pants leaving only his boxers on.

Adam took a speculative glance over the cub's body. "Those look pretty painful."

"He made me watch my sister strip and give him lap dances."

Adam looked up at him. "And how did you feel after all that?"

"It felt wrong. My sister Dakota loves to dance, she used to do it all the time before mom and dad died. She's really good at it, but I know she hates having to dance like that. I hated it. But she didn't have any choice. He hurt her and I tried to save her…but it didn't do any good."

Adam smiled at him again as he gently ran his hands over the legs.

"That just proves that you're stronger then most boys. You never gave up and that counts for something."

He stopped at his thighs. "Did he ever touch you here in the private area?"

"No. But he did try to kick me there. I moved out of the way before he could try. The first time I tried to fight back he got mad and hit me in the stomach, I threw up after that."

"I see. And have you been having any trouble breathing or keeping food down?"

"Only if I drink alcohol. My stomach doesn't like it. I always throw up after drinking the beer. Ouch!"

Adam looked up at him. He'd just touched the bruise on the rib cage. "I'm sorry. I know it hurts. I'm just checking to seeing if you have any cracked ribs. When he got you in the ribs, did you hear anything crack?"

"Yeah, he kicks hard."

"Okay, have you had any trouble breathing?"

"No, it just really hurts to touch."

Adam breathed a sigh of relief. "It may just be cracked. Have you been hit anywhere else?"

"Yeah, the first time I challenged him, he gave me a bloody nose and a black eye and a busted lip."

"I see. I'm going to draw some blood from you. The first one is a blood alcohol test, the other is to dedect liver functions. When you consume booze of any kind it can really damage your liver. These tests will tell me if you have any damage. It's all going in the report."

"Are you going to the police with this report?"

"That depends on what I find. Once your sister is safe, I'll examine her too. Then RJ and I will decide which path to take. I can promise you, that whatever we find, Mike is going down. We can't let him get away with this."

Not another word was said as Jimmy allowed Adam to see all the bruises he had. He was surprised at how gentle this doctor was. Like many other children, he found himself easily relaxed and comfortable around the pediatrician.

After the examination was over with, and the blood samples were taken he was given a small dose of Tylenol and some more cold packs to soothe his aches. He soon fell asleep again.

* * *

With the child safe and pain free Adam stepped into the private office with Tyler and RJ.

"What are you going to do now?" asked the wolf master.

"This is Pai Zhug business. I'm leaving it in your hands. This is a former student of the school. And the victim count is rising. Once I can examine the sister, I will present my findings along with the evidence to the council. Normally, I prefer to leave it up to the police. But this is a delicate matter. If it was up to me, I'd go vigilante and take him down without drawing attention to myself."

"You mean to kill him?"

"I hate to take anyone's life, but if you take it to the cops and it goes to trial, you'll have sneaky lawyers snooping around the school and this parlor . If they're any good, your secret identities as rangers could be compromised."

"RJ nodded. I agree. Dakota is working at that strip club right now. My dad, Casey and Dom are there right now. They're trying to make contact with her, without Mike finding out."

"Want me to shadow her tonight?" asked Tyler.

Adam looked at his son. "Do you think you could stay awake all night long and take footage?"

"With enough caffeine we could. The three of us could take turns keeping watch."

"Could you really do that…without getting caught I mean?" RJ asked curiously.

Tyler nodded. "Cake. My animal spirit is the chameleon. I can blend into my surroundings. TJ and Terra can be my backup. If anything happens and Mike tries to take us on, we can beat him down in no time."

"Even if your communicators malfunction?"

"I'll keep TJ or Terra close to me. Through their mind link we can keep in contact with you."

Adam thought long and hard. "You're adults now. You make the decision, just be sure to not get caught and keep each other alive. You got me?"

"Yeah dad. I'll get the others. We'll be back by morning."

"Be careful Son."

"We will Dad." Then he was gone.

Adam sighed as he heard his son go down the stairs.

"May the power protect you."

* * *

**Up next, Casey, Dom, Master Finn and a strip club...sounds like fun. Right? Mwahahahahaha!**


	3. Rescuing the Jungle Queen

**Greetings all! **

**The only AN I will be making is to remind everyone that in this story Tyler and Terra are both 18 year old and are married. Also bare in mind that I'm not using the same timeline everyone else is. **

**Also, I've never been to a strip club so I have no idea how they are run. This is just me doing guess work. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The gentleman's club, The Silver Mine, was a paradise for bachelors and unfaithful married men. As the trio walked in, they were immediately surrounded by the smoky atmosphere and the pulse pounding dance music.

Just as the door shut behind them, they were greeted by an older gentleman with short white hair that wore a black shirt and black slacks that was held up with suspenders.

"Welcome to The Silver Mine, where all your fantasies will come true. Come with me and I will seat you. Do you have a preference?"

Casey wasn't sure what to say and Dom was just as speechless. Thankfully, Master Finn took control of the situation. "These boys have never been to a club like this before. This is a boy's night out and we came to be entertained."

The older man looked at the three of them shrewdly before he looked back at Master Finn. "I can tell you're a man of exceptional taste. Please come with me and I will seat you in the perfect spot.

They were taken to the main stage and seated in a posh corner booth and served drinks. Casey and Dom, by now, had grown accustomed to the music and lights, though both knew they would have a headache once they left.

"We came here for a reason, Casey. Do you see her anywhere?" The shark master said in casey's ear.

The tiger ranger looked around the room. Several sexy and beautiful women were dancing on poles and those who didn't worked the crowd with dollar bills stuffed in their bikinies, panties, or garters.

She was nowhere to be found, but his tiger spirit told him the evil man was near. On a second glance he saw a man he felt sure was Michael. The blonde sat up near the stage with several empty shot glasses in front of him. He turned back to his former master.

"I don't see her, but I think I see Michael up near the front. I-" he was cut off as an announcer's voice came over the speakers.

"And now ladies and gentleman, please direct your attention to center stage. Tonight, we have a real treat for you. Everyone, give your attention to the lovely Topaz, Queen of the Jungle!"

During the introduction, fog had started billowing from hidden machines and it now swarmed the stage. As the other dancers disappeared from their separate stages, exotic sounding music began to play. The wild sounding rythem was enhanced with pan pipes and other wood flutes. Casey felt his heart pounding as soft lights came on, illuminating the woman on stage.

His heart caught in his throat as she slowly straightened. She was dressed in a sheer green skirt, underneath she wore a green thong that matched her glittering green bikini. Her soft brown hair was held back in a clip except for a single braid that hung down along side her face.

She was no queen, she was a goddess!

Casey was immediately drawn into the seductive sway of her hips as she began weaving her intoxicating spell around him. His pants already felt tight and he didn't know if he cold hold out long enough…but then his student's face flashed in his head.

As the shark master had said, he was here for a reason.

He took a deep breath and quickly centered himself as the dance went on. Even though he had a clearer head then a minute ago, he couldn't help but be drawn into her spell as she now slowly rubbed against the pole.

Casey swallowed hard. _Damn, did she have to do that?_

As she continued the dance, now jumping and twirling around that pole, Casey groaned.

The dance now intensified as the music got faster. Casey took another drink of his water. He was a slave to those hips that moved to the music. His eyes moved up to her breasts that were barely contained in the confines of the bikini.

The drum beats now intensified and Casey was a lost cause. Master Finn looked over at Casey and shook his head. There was no way he'd be able to tell her anything. Dom was watching Casey in intrest to, the rhino ranger was already taken and very much in love with Fran, so he was all but immune to the intoxicating woman.

No, it would be up to himself to give her the message. As the dance ended and the lights went down again, Master Finn flagged down a waiter.

"What's the going rate on lap dances with Topaz?" he asked.

The waiter smiled at him. Topaz is our star tonight. A twenty would do it, but I should warn you, her boyfriend over there is very materialistic. He demands big bills for lap dances. He's very intimidating, no one has ever asked for a lap dance since he nearly beat up the manager.

Master Finn nodded. _It figured. _He reached into his wallet and withdrew a hundred and showed it to the waiter. "I'm feeling a little wild tonight." He said as he withdrew another 50 and handed it to the waiter. "Arrange a dance for me and I'll make it worth your while."

The waiter eyed the bill and sighed. "Money talks, I guess... I'll be right back."

Casey watched as the waiter walked up to Topaz and whispered in her ear. Topaz looked at the waiter in shock and then to her boyfriend who was conversing with the waiter. Michael looked at them and then back at the waiter and nodded softly and whispered something in the dancer's ear. She looked at him fearfully and then made her way to them.

Casey felt jealously bubble up in him as Master Finn carefully slipped the hundred into the strap on her binkini and then put his hands under him and let her begin.

He was angry at Master Finn for stealing her away from him. He made to move, but Dom put a hand out and pushed him back into the seat.

"Get your head together. You're too horny to think at all. Fran would've killed me if I'd gotten a lap dance. Master Finn is the only one of us fully in control of himself."

"If you'd look closer, he _is_ giving her the message." Casey looked over and saw him leaning forward and whispering something softly in her ear as swayed over his hips and pressed her breasts gently against his chest.

"I think I need to use the bathroom." Casey said wearily.

"Don't even say a single word to Michael." Dom said in a commanding voice. "We don't want him to know we're here tonight."

Casey swallowed another sip of his water and then left

Master Finn groaned softly as the lap dance ended.

"I'll take care of him, he'll be safe tonight." he said softly as she grinded one last time against him. "I'm trying to get away from him but I know don't know how."

"Just stay where you are. We're working on that soon. We'll have someone shadowing you, he won't get a chance to beat you up again."

She only nodded and then got up dancing back against to her boyfriend's side. He immediately took the hundred from her thong and pocketed it. The shark master saw red, even though he knew it would happen. Fortunately, his years of discipline and training prevented him from marching over to the coward and demanding he give the money back to her.

He sighed and looked over at Casey as he walked away. He had no feeling or desire for the young woman, but he hated that she was forced into this business. This was Casey's battle after all, he was just helping out.

* * *

Casey sighed and leaned his forehead against the wall. He had no idea who sexy she could be. When she had come and signed him up for the Kung Fu class, she'd dressed demurely in a soft white embroidered tank top and blue jeans.

He closed his eyes. She'd been even more beautiful then, and he'd wanted to ask her out then, but he'd held back reminding himself that he still had a job to do, getting rid of Dai Shi. But, the evil spirit was gone now and the beautiful woman was in trouble and he was now bound and determined to set her free, and just maybe see, if she would be willing to give him a chance to win her heart. He doused his face with water and took a moment to center himself before heading back to the booth.

Dom met him at the door. "You okay Casey?"

"Yeah, I just needed to get away from the situation before I disgraced myself."

His friend nodded knowingly. "Master Finn says it's time to go. We need to go somewhere else to get some real food."

Casey nodded back and then followed them out to the door.

* * *

As they exited, Tyler, Terra, and TJ arrived. They watched them leave and then TJ turned to his team.

"Okay, there's three of us, how do we want to do this?" TJ asked turning to them.

"I'll watch the employee exit." Terra said.

"Then I'll take my glider and shadow them home." Tyler said. "Once I get there, I'll stake a place close by to hide until you get there."

TJ nodded. "Good. I'll go do a food run and then come back here. If they leave before I get back Terra you can guide me to the house. Now, what will it be tonight. I'm done with McDonalds, its either Wendy's or Burger King, or Arby's which do we get this time?"

After a small debate they made their choices and TJ headed of on his modified motorcycle and headed off into the night. Terra turned to Tyler and led him to her two seated bike and after Tyler and climbed on behind his wife, they left the parking lot made a slow lazy circle and then drove around to the back and parked in some tall grass off the parking lot and then put the kickstand down.

I just love holding you like this." Tyler murmured as he caressed her stomach and thighs from behind. He kissed her neck softly and then gently squeezed her thigh.

"Careful love, you don't want to incapacitate yourself so you can't stand guard tonight." Terra said softly.

Tyler chuckled. "Just cause I can't have you the way I want tonight doesn't mean I can't still have a little fun. I haven't been able to keep my hands off you since the wedding."

Terra grinned and then with Tyler's help turned around in her seat so she faced him. "I know, and I've loved every minute of it." Then she kissed him softly and then kissed down his collar bone making him moan .

Terra chuckled when he laid his head on her shoulder. "Tyler, what would you say if I wanted to have kids soon?"

"You're not pregnant already are you?" he asked massaging her stomach curiously.

"No, not as far as I know, I just worry that we'll get pregnant and then have to take up our mantles again. I'm so worried about being caught off guard."

Tyler kissed her softly and then wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that. There's always a new ranger team for every evil villain that appears. We paid our dues as rangers. We've put ourselves in jeopardy countless times and I think we've earned our right to enjoy our lives." He kissed his wife again. "I love you Mrs. Park. If you want kids then we'll give it a try as soon as this loser Michael is caught."

Terra grinned and then kissed him softly. In response he gently kissed her neck and then sucked gently on her neck and soon his hands were wandering up her back stroking it lovingly. He stopped hearing her moan and then dropped his hands to her thighs and rubbed them gently.

He kissed her neck again and then moved down to her shoulder. He gently kissed it reverently and then as he opened his eyes he saw the back door open and two people walked out. He lifted his head. "Sweetheart, they're leaving."

"Kiss me again Tyler, we don't want them getting suspicious."

He happily obliged and then kissed her again and again. When the car was gone, they broke apart reluctantly and Tyler grabbed his glider from the side of the bike and activated it. He kissed his wife one last time. I'll be watching from above. Please be careful." he said putting on his helmet.

"I will, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that. He said as he and his board blended into the night and he took off. Terra turned around on her bike and turned on the engine. She put the helmet on and hit a button on her communicator that activated the earpiece. "You be careful too Ty."

"Yes dear."

As she revved the engine, she called out to her brother through their link.

_:TJ, they've left:_

_:I'm on my way, just tell me what direction they went.:_

_:North, just passed the Exxon gas station. I'm on my way and Ty is in the air already.:_

_::Good, keep giving me landmarks.:_

In this way, they followed the Dodge Neon home.

* * *

Dakota was tired, that was for sure. Holding down to jobs was really getting to her. With her brother safe and out of harms way she could relax a little and just focus on pleasing him and making him fall asleep as soon as possible. Then maybe, just maybe, she would be able to steal a few moments for herself.

When they got home, Mike got out of the car and stumbled for the door getting mad and kicking it when she didn't have it unlocked for him. She hurried to the door and felt his iron grip on her wrist. She gasped and tried to pull away but he held her fast. "Don't let it happen again."

"Whatever." she grumbled. Having heard her he turned and smacked her down and she landed on the porch with a groan. In the shadows Tyler hissed angrily. He wanted to take down that douche bag right then, but he couldn't do anything; not until she was safely out of the way. He wasn't about to risk her life, she'd been through Hell enough already.

He watched as she got up and limped to the door and tried to get in only to find it locked.

She sank to the floor again and drew her knees up to her chest and cried softly. That was it for Tyler. He blended into the background again and stealthily crept up to her side.

She stopped crying then sensing another presence. "Who's there?"

"Shhh… Don't make anymore noise. We don't want Mike to come back out here."

"Who are you?"

"Can you make it off the porch?"

"I…I think so."

"Go slowly. Don't do anything to risk being heard until you're out of his line of sight."

"I think he's passed out drunk in the living room. He had at least 5 glasses of booze tonight."

"No more, don't say another word till we get you over to my wife. She can take better care of you."

When they got her onto the grass and over to Terra, she asked again. "Who are you?"

"We're friends." A feminine voice said. "The less you know about us the better. We have a lot of beef with you're boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend! Not anymore."

"Then why let him have so much control over you?"

"I don't have a choice. He'll make life hell for me…he'll go tell everyone I'm a stripper and that is enough to get me fired from my job at the Chinese restaurant, if I don't have the money to make the rent, we'll get kicked out of our house and then the government will take him away from me. Our parents are dead…he's all I've got."

"Shhh…that's enough now." said Terra as she came out of the shadows in her green ninja garb. "We're warriors. We've volunteered to watch over you tonight."

"But why?"

"Because you need help. Your brother is safe tonight with our friends and you can be to…if you're willing to leave him tonight."

"If I leave tonight, he'll find me again. I'm no warrior like you guys. I'm no match for him."

"Not if you let us help you." The green ninja said to her as she pulled up the pant leg and examined the now swollen ankle. "You've twisted your ankle. Unless you want to sleep in the yard tonight, you're gonna have to rely on us."

"Without the house, I lose everything."

"No, you've already lost everything. You've lost your self esteem, your dignity, and your freedom. The only thing you have left is your brother." Tyler said firmly as Terra touched her warm hand to the ankle. Dakota gasped in shock as it glowed green. When the ninja took her hand away the ankle was no longer swollen.

"How did you do that?"

"The less you know about us the better. But what we want is an answer from you." Tyler pressed. "We've got a lot of vicious ass kicking to do to Mike, but we can't do a damn thing till you're out of danger."

Dakota bit her lip thinking to herself while the ninja's looked at each other.

_:We could always just kidnap her:_ TJ said as he circled the neighbor hood on Tyler's glider.

_:No, she needs to make the decision herself.: _Terra sent back before she put a hand on Tyler's shoulder. "Ty, could you please check and see if that loser is asleep yet?"

Tyler nodded and then disappeared briefly. He came back a minute later. "Yeah, he's sawing logs on the couch. He's beyond wasted now."

_:Surprise, surprise.: _TJ said sarcastically.

Dakota bit her lip. "Okay, I'll go with you."

Terra nodded and got up before slowly helping Dakota to her feet. "Come on then. Lets get you out of here."

Up above them TJ watched them from behind his helmet. He pushed back the sleave of his ninja garb and pushed the button on his communicator. "Adam?"

"Yeah, I'm here, everything okay?"

"Yeah, a little drama. Mike is passed out in the house and has locked Dakota out. We've talked her into coming back with us."

"That's good. Bring her on back to the hotel. I'll call ahead and see if I can get an extra room for her."

"Okay, we're on our way. TJ out."

Then leaning forward on the borrowed glider, he was gone.

* * *

**Please leave non flamitory reviews!**

**Up next, plans are made for dealing with Mike.**

**See you then!**


	4. Honor Guard

**I know this is a shorter chapter then you're used to when it comes to my fics but I hope you'll like it anyway. I'm currently on vacation and so I can't guarantee that these updates will be regular. I hope everyone is enjoying their summer vacation!**

With Dakota safely sitting behind Terra on the bike, they sped back to Jungle Karma Pizza. Overhead, TJ hovered watching over them, making sure no one was following them. From his vantage point, he could see the whole city lit up below him.

Ahead of them, Tyler, his brother in law, led the way for the very strange honor guard. His thoughts went back to their charge as he hovered. _How could any woman allow such a vile bastard to control them?_

_:__Not every woman is awesome and bad ass like me.: _His twin sister said, answering his silent musings.

TJ smirked behind his helmet. _:Well, you are a strange breed…bad ass, way too skilled and very, very irritating.:_

"_Hardly. I think, dear brother that we've been of one mind so long that you have confused my brain with yours. Do you have any idea how annoying it is to hear yoiur thoughts when you're with Mei?"_

"_Like you were any better when you were on the Honeymoon? Even from 200 miles away I could still sense what you were doing. I think I puked twice that first night."_

_"Hey! Don't blame me for your flimsy shields. If you'd keep up your meditation practices like dad does instead of sneaking off with-"_

"_Ok! Fine! You win." _TJ conceded as they approached the pizza parlor.

Terra smirked as she pulled into the parking lot. After shutting down the engine, she got off the bike and turned to see her 'charge' shakily taking off the spare helmet.

"We're almost there Dakota. Once we're inside, Dr. Adam will examine you and make you comfortable. Saying this, she crouched to the ground and examined the ankle again.

"How's your ankle?"

"It feels better. How'd you fix it?"

Terra grinned. "I'm magic. But no more explanations till we're inside." Gingerly, she helped Dakota off the bike and into the back entrance of JKP and up to the loft.

"You live in a pizza parlor?" Dakota asked in confusion.

Terra grinned again. "Nah, we're on loan from Angel Grove." When the other girl gave her a skeptical expression she went on to explain. "My father –in- law is Dr. Park. My husband is a medical student and my twin and I are here to help them out."

As Terra helped her onto the couch, Adam came out from the kitchen with Lily and RJ following behind him. Casey and Dom had gone out for a few hours to give him time to adjust to what had happened at the club. Master Finn had taken his granddaughter back to his house for the night.

"It's Dakota, right?" Adam asked as he came towards them taking his time so he didn't spook her or make her uncomfortable.

"Yeah." She said looking him over.

"Dakota!" came an excited voice. The young woman's' head shot up as her little brother came running towards her. "Your okay!" he gushed out a second later as she crushed him in a hug.

As they allowed the newly reunited brother and sister their private time, Tyler walked over to his wife and kissed her softly on the forehead before hold her closely.

When the moment was over, Tyler and TJ with the rest of the guys sat on the mats. Lily walked up to Dakota and held out a hand. "Why don't you come with Terra and I up to our room for some girl time." When the newcomer gave her a puzzled look, Lily just smiled at her. "Trust me."

Dakota soon found herself agreeing with the cheetah master and she calmly followed her up the stairs with Terra following them.

When they had gone, Adam and the rest of the men made themselves comfortable on the couch and the mats. RJ gave Adam a puzzled look. "I thought you were going to examine her."

Adam opened his eyes to regard the wolf master.

"I've found that it's easier for girls to talk about traumatic experiences with other girls. We'll find out more if Terra examines her and Lily talks to her. Terra has been around the office for a long time now. She knows the signs of rape. If she sees anything really serious she'll let me know."

Dakota lay on the bed with Lily at her side and Terra at her feet. They had made her as comfortable as possible and now Terra was examining her taking care to be as gentle as possible. As she worked, Lily kept Dakota talking.

So far, all they had learned was that she loved to dance and while Lily loved to dance herself that wasn't what she wanted to hear about.

"Dakota, when all that drama was going on, did you see anything strange?"

The girl looked at her. "Nothing has been normal since that ass hole moved in."

Lily looked at her compassionately. "We know Dakota. That idiot is not a normal guy…but we need to know."

"Michael was creepy and he was scary and I was such an idiot to go out with him." The girls waited patiently for her to continue. I hated having to dance for him I feel ugly, dirty, and disgusting. She swallowed hard and continued. The things he made me do in bed…" her voice grew soft as the memories came flooding back to her. "…he made me service him all night till I couldn't move and if I passed out he hit me till I woke up. He tied me to the bed and kept torturing me till he fell asleep… and sometimes he forgot to untie me afterwards and I…peed on myself. He hit me for that too." She finished blushing.

"I can promise you that you're safe here." Terra said softly.

"But he's a viper!" She said in a shaky voice. "He made a ghost come after me!"

That was what Lily had been waiting for.

"That viper ghost…did you see any other ghost animals?"

"There was a tiger..and it came out of Jimmy." She trailed off and looked at Lily in confusion. "I don't understand."

"That was an animal spirit. In Jimmy's case, a tiger spirit. It manifested itself because he was in danger. The same thing happened with RJ's daughter…when Michael attacked her."

Dakota's face paled. "He raped her?" She had never met the little girl but she instantly felt concern for the little girl.

"He attempted to. But her wolf spirit came out unexpectedly. He was too surprised to react immediately."

"But why didn't he react the same way with Jimmy?"

"I need you to turn over." interrupted Terra softly. When Dakota had turned over on her stomach, Lily continued.

"Because he was taught by Casey..who was a student at the same Kung Fu school as him…Casey is very powerful and also carries the spirit of the tiger. We're not sure but we think that since Casey is his teacher, Michael somehow expected him to call out the tiger. He was ready for it to happen."

"But I thought only the Power Rangers had animal spirits." Dakota said looking between them as the other two women shared looks. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Everyone on this earth possesses an animal spirit. However, not many people even see it manifest itself or even know they have one. It takes a lot of discipline to find it. From what Casey told me, Jimmy has been putting all his energy into training, not really understanding what he was doing. We think that his tiger spirit has been active for a while and it came out to defend him."

"How do you know this?"

"I went to the same school as Casey. I've trained since I was a kid there and I discovered my cheetah spirit when I was only 12. I've been trained how to call it forth and we are all taught about animal spirits."

Dakota turned her head to Terra. "And what about you?"

Terra was quiet as she finished the examination. I didn't go to the school. My parents taught me. But I do know that I inherited my father's animal: The falcon. TJ inherited my mother's Crane.

"And Tyler?"

Terra's eyes shown as she heard her husband's name. "He's a wild card. He has his own animal He's a chameleon."

All the guys sat in the loft waiting for the results of the exam. Only TJ knew what was going on and he listened intently.

Across from him RJ watched the door. Several minutes ticked by and just when Tyler was ready to check on his wife, the door opened and Terra walked out.

As Adam got up and walked with Terra the short distance to the kitchen, everyone else watched the soft conversation filled with hand gestures and the nodding of the heads. After a few minutes of this, the both of them walked over to address them.

Tyler watched his wife with loving admiration as she reported her finding.

"Lily is staying with her till Dakota falls asleep. She claims that she consented to the rough sexual acts they performed. But we all know that it's a load of crap. She has bruising everywhere and not just in her private areas. She's got bruises on her arms, legs, backside, and chest area and even on her throat. Her wrists and ankles bear marks that resemble ropes and cuffs."

"I don't need to go on with the details for you to know what I'm implying." After she spoke, she walked over to Tyler and was pulled into his lap and held tightly.

At the same moment Adam sat down on the mat and looked at RJ. "Now just need to figure out what the next step is."

"I think the next step is obvious." RJ said looking at everyone else. "We go before the council and report everything to them…and then we have a viper to take down."

Everyone looked at him. No words were needed. It was time to take care of business.

**Back at the hotel**

TJ looked at his sister in concern. :_Is everything okay? Your head was pounding and your breathing was ragged. You can't hide anything from me.:_

_:I'm fine. You know I don't like doing rape exams. It hits way to close to home.:_

_:Why didn't you just back out? Adam could have done the exam for you.:_

_:There are some things only a woman can do. And this is one of them.: _she looked at her brother sharply_ :I don't need coddling.:_

_:I never said you did. But don't you dare try and take all this on alone. If it gets too much you'd better back the hell out. If you don't, I'll happily tell Tyler and he'll make you back out.:_

_:So, you'll use my husband against me?:_

_:I'm your brother. You better believe I will and I won't hesitate either. I'm the only one on this earth that knows exactly what's going on in that head of yours.:_

Terra gave her brother an exasperated look._ :Fine. now, get out of my head.:_

TJ just rolled his eyes and walked away. He knew exactly what his sister would do to make him get out of her head and that's the last thing he needed. His cellphone beeped in his pocket. That would be Mei calling him.

Time for bed.

**Please leave non flamitory reviews! **

**Like I said before, I'll try to update when I can. Please be patient as I'm on vacation right now. **


	5. Mentor's Responcibility

**I hope you all like this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Power Rangers are now the property of Saban again! (yay!) still not mine, but i'm still happy that disney can't screw around with them anymore!**

* * *

The next morning Casey was awake again. Dom could hear his movemets from the bedroom he shared with Fran. Sighing, he got up and pulled on his workout pants and went down to the excersize mats. From the door way he could see Casey deeply emerced in the most intense workout ever witnessed.

If he wasnt careful, he'd hurt himself.

Casey never knew he was being watched...all he could think about was the guilt he felt over Jimmy's words.

_"The Red Ranger could do it."_

Over and over in his mind he could hear it...

_"The Red Ranger could do it."_

But the truth was that he couldn't...he just wore the suit and made discisions thatcould potentially get him and everyone else killed..._and cause a little boy to hurt himself trying to emulate him._

With shame he remembered saying that fateful phrase, _"You have the tiger spirit, just like the red ranger."_

Casey's frustraition was so palatable...it was felt very keenly by the Rhino Ranger. Dom stood back a second and watched his teamate throwing himself into Kata after Kata...and then watch him trip on a sweat streak on the mat...and then fall on his back.

For the first time since meeting the Tiger Master, he heard Casey swear...and swear loudly.

"Easy Tiger Master, there are children living here now."

Casey looked at him in anger and then it melted back into guilt again. "Don't remind me. Please don't...its bad enough that the cub got hurt becasue of me. By trying to emulate me, he put himself in danger...he's no match for Michael."

Dom sighed softly and once again sat across from Casey's spot on the mats... then he looked him in the eye.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself. Not when your student needs you, not to mention the fact that you have a lovely lady to impress."

Casey gave him a look of anger. "Thank you _so_ much for bringing it up again. I can't believe how I behaved. If I had to watch her dance one more moment, I would have disgraced myself."

Dom coudn't help but chuckle. "Do you think you were the only one who was like that? She had every streight and bisexual man panting after her. Its a dear price to pay for her and her brother's safety. I love Fran very much but even I was turned on by Dakota. The difference between animals and real men is that we can control ourselves...even when our bodies beg for satisfaction." Dom looked at his teammate again. "Please tell me that you were given 'the talk' already."

Casey blushed. "My old man never had the time to really talk at all. All I know about that was what I learned from watching MTV."

"Not the best source of information." RJ said from behind them causing Casey to sigh heavily. "I should have been more vigilant, as your former master. It was my job to train you up as both rangers and adults."

"That's it!" Casey said looking up in surprise.

RJ and Dom looked at him in confusion. "You want to have that talk now? I'll have to clear my schedule."

"No, not that. It's my fault that Jimmy tried to take on the viper by himself...he was trying to emulate me. I'll take on the responsibility for him...as a mentor."

"You mean you'll train me?" came an excited exclimation.

All three looked up. _"Oh crap. how much did he overhear?"_ they all thought.

"Jimmy, its not socially acceptable to eavesdrop...how much did you hear?" RJ asked.

The boy didn't seem to hear him as he flew down the stairs. "Are you really gonna train me?"

Casey looked at him sharply. "No, I stand by what I said last night. If I trained you now, young cub, you could be injured further." He sighed as Jimmy looked crestfallen. "As of now, your my student, and when you are healed up, then we will see about training you. But for now, we need to work on getting you better."

The boy looked panicked. "But what about Michael? We can't let him get away!"

RJ put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Oh don't worry about the viper. We'll being going before that council soon. Once we show them our findings and give testimonies, then we'll work on Michael." Having said this, the wolf master looked at Casey. "You should both go get ready. We leave in an hour."

* * *

Casey sighed and looked down at his student. The boy stared straight ahead looking determined. _"Why couldn't he fidget or shift his weight from one foot to the other like all young cubs did?"_

With Dr. Park and and Terra in tow, they stood at the gates to the school.

Dakota who was now free of Michael was in the loft being tended to by Fran and watched over by TJ and Tyler. With them around, no one would dare try to harm her.

After being greeted at the gate by Master Swoop they were ushered in to the Pai Zhug council room where the elders of the order waited for them. They all looked up when the group entered.

"Master RJ. You come before us again?" said Master Key. An older woman in her late 60's said as the group bowed to them and took their seats on the floor. RJ, Adam, and Terra sat infront of the rest of them.

"Master's I've brought more news to you of the former student Michael. He's attacked again and with new developments, we dare not go to the police...if we do our identities could become compromised and so would this school."

Master Roo looked at RJ sharply. "What proof do you have for us? Are you making this request as a master or as a father?"

RJ didn't flinch. "Both. Now another cub has been added to the mix. We can't in good conscience let this monster roam at will."

"Master's," Casey said from his cushion. "My student and his sister are the latest to fall prey to Michael. Jimmy tried to take on Michael by himself, and is injured as a result both in body and mind. We can't let anyone else fall prey to him."

Beside him he felt Jimmy stiffen. Casey shot him a warning glance before continuing. "I'm bound to him. We share the same animal spirit and I'm taking full responsibility for his welfare."

Master Roo gave him a hard glance. "Casey, as a Pai Zhug master this is your choice, but we need to be shown proof before we give permission."

And we have proof masters. Adam said in a reverent but confident voice. My daughter in law Terra Park and I have given them both full examinations and have also spoken to them. We can give you all the proof you want."

Master Roo nodded. Then if the rest of you will excuse us, we will talk to Jimmy, , Casey and Terra. Once we talk to them the rest of you will have a chance to speak to us."

Acknowledging the dismissal, the others walked out. When they were gone, Jimmy, taking his cue from his mentor scooted closer to the masters. When he had done so, he steeled himself and met the council member's gaze.

"Go ahead cub, tell us what happened."

As Jimmy told his story, Casey watched him warily ready to offer emotional support. To his surprise, Jimmy never stuttered or looked unsure of himself.

"...then the cobra came at me...and then a tiger came out of me, but the cobra bit it and it vanished." Jimmy finished faltering only at the end. "I wasn't focused enough to keep him away from me...and the cobra got me." For the first time since the cub broke down at the dojo, Jimmy looked down at his hands ashamed of himsef.

Casey wanted so very badly to squeeze his cub's shoulder in support but he restrained himself, not wanting to humilate him further. Instead, he said, "Masters, around the same time, I had a dream that matches up with what happened to him. We both hold the spirit of the tiger, in the dream it was the same, I even saw the snake attacking him. I just knew it had to be Jimmy and it was confirmed when I saw the cub struggling."

Master Kee nodded and then turned to Adam. "And what have you to offer us?"

"I examined Jimmy and he's covered in bruises. Those abrasions along with his mental and emotional state are consistent with Jimmy's testimony. All signs point to abuse. My daughter in law examined the sister, Dakota."

Taking her cue Terra looked at the master, I've been taught by my father in law and have examined young girls that were to afraid to let Adam near them. We wanted to make the exam as stress-less as possible. The bruises near the private area, and even some scarring prove that she's been forced to have sex against her will. After hearing Jimmy's testimony my husband, brother, and I tailed them. Michael threw her to the ground causing her to hurt her ankle, after I examined her, we let her rest, we arranged for her to have a few days off to rest, once she's recovered, we'll tell her that she's free to quit the stripper job and keep the one she had before. This Michael needs to be dealt with before more children are harmed."

Master Roo and Master Kee shared looks and then Master Kee spoke again. "We are in agreement that this Micheal needs to be put to sleep. If this were a normal case of abuse, then we'd tell you to take it to the local authorities, but with animal spirits showing themselves, we will give you permission to take him down. Be quick about it."

Then the master looked at Casey. As we said before you have the right to take the cub as your student. See Dr. Hawkins at the infirmary and she can help you out...I recommend staying here for a few days so you can have full use of the facilities here."

Casey nodded in acceptance. "Thank you Masters." Beside him, Jimmy wore an expression of relief and a little frustration.

Master Roo chuckled at him. "The tiger master is your teacher and he's right to keep you away from the battle. You need to rest and recover. You may go now."

Casey, Adam, Terra and Jimmy got up and bowed in respect to the masters before leaving the room. Once they were outside. Casey turned to Jimmy and got down to his eye level. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. I know you can fight. Michael trained at this school even longer then I did. It'll take someone of the same level to defeat him. I'll take care of you from now on. Now come, lets go see Dr. Hawkins and get you started on your recovery."

As they walked away, Jared turned around, having heard everything. His eyes narrowed. He knew who Michael was and what he was capable of...no one saw him stalk off to his dormitory.

* * *

**Please review and be nice about it. I'll try to get more chaps out when I can! **

**See you all in the next update!**


	6. Getting Better

**I know it's been a while. But I was watching a Casey video on youtube and it stoked me enough to write this update. I apoligize for any errors or typos I made. it's really late and i'm struggling to stay awake long enough to post this. **

**Please leave nice reviews!**

* * *

Casey was in his own world as he led his student into the master quarters. After dropping the dufflebag he'd been given, he headed to the bathroom to start the bath. He opened the bag of Comfrey that Dr. Hawkin's had given him

_"One soak a day in this. Just pour into the bathtub and let it do it's thing and then bring him to me every night. I'm going to keep tight records on this one!" _Those had been Dr. hawkins final instructions for then night.

In the forefront of his mind, he thought hard about the best meathodto deal with his student..he knew that he would have to adress the problem or the boy would continue trying to emulate him.

He was not invicible.

* * *

Jimmy looked around the room in wonder as his master filled up the tub for his first soak. The herbal bath was supposed to do wonders for bruises... or so the healer lady said. He had no idea what to do.

The quarters were sparsley furnished, much like he expected them to be. The bed against the far wall was very comfy looking and under the bed was a rustic style rug. On the other side of the room across from the bed was an armoir and a desk.

Casey came back in to the room a moment later. "This is my room. Yours is through the door next to the drawers. Casey then turned to the large bag he'd been given and pulled out a Pai Zhuguniform and a pair of shoes. "This is what students wear while at this school. While we're here, you're to wear this." After handing them over, he fixed his student with a serious look.

"I'm your master now, so you must obey every order I give you without question. Every morning, I'll wake you up to do some light exercise and some Katas. Then we'll go to breakfast at the mess hall. Then we'll come back here and do some meditation...and then we'll work on some homework. After the noon meal, we'll come back here and you'll soak some more in the herbal water. Once that's done we can go for an evening walk and then to the mess hall again for dinner. After mess hall, we'll head to the infirmary where Master Hawkins will do a nightly checkup. Then we'll come back and it will be time for sleep."

Casey paused as he walked back to the tub. Jimmy followed him and watched as his master rolled up his sleeve and checked the water.

It was then that Jimmy caught a look at the tattoo. _It looked suspiciously like..._

"Hopefully in a month, you'll be back to your normal weight, your muscles stronger, and the bruises vanished. Then maybe, if you stay out of trouble, then we'll discuss training. But for now, you can strip to your trunks and and get in the tub. I'll give you some privacy while you do that."

Then he was gone.

The cub's mind whirled as he did as he was told. His teacher was a tiger master...so was the red red ranger. His master had the same symbol on his arms as everything in this school...and most importantly, his teacher was weakened at the same time the red ranger was..." Jimmy's eyes widened in realization. His master was the Red Power Ranger!

The cub was startled out of his thuoghts as Casey walked in. "That's the red ranger." he thought again...and then his gaze fell. The red ranger knew what a failure he was.

"Jimmy? You okay?" Casey asked as he pulled up a stool and sat down.

Jimmy found he couldn't speak or even look up at him.

"Cub!" the commanding tone of voice got his attention. He slowly looked up and met the concerned gaze of his master.

"I asked you a question Jimmy. I want to help you but I can't if you're keeping things from me."

Jimmy felt his master's gaze on him. "You're a power ranger."

That stopped Casey cold. "What makes you think I am?"

The council people called you a tiger master. The red ranger had the spirit of the tiger. You were weakened when the red ranger was. You have the ranger symbol on your arms...I saw it when you stirred the water. I heard you this morning too. You said you felt guilty for my getting hurt. That I was trying to emulate you." Jimmy paused feeling humiliated and lowered his head not able to meet Casey's eyes.

Casey lowered his head sighing. _Damn. The boy knew who he was. Well, on the plus side, he didn't have to keep secrets from the cub anymore. It would even make keeping his student in line easier._

There was a long silence...then Casey sighed loudly.

"Your right. I am the red ranger." Jimmy looked up at his mentor as he continued. "I'm a Pai Zhugmaster and this school is a secret Kung Fu academy." He guestured to the stripes on his arm. "These are my master's stripes. It's proof that I completed my training."

Jimmy's eyes widened. "For real?"

"Yeah, the other rangers and I attended this place as students ourselves. Then when Dai Shiescaped we were selected to defeat him. The day you helped the rangers, I had been weakened by the loss of my tiger spirit. It was stolen from me by a monster with the same spirit. It took me a while to recover from it." Casey paused seeing his students look of awe on his face. "If it hadn't been for you, we may not have been able to power the cannon and defeat the monster."

Jimmy was speechless. All he could do was look at his hands.

"You made me proud that day." Those words made the boy lift his head and smile. "Really?"

Casey nodded. "Now you should relax and let the herbs do their work."

Jimmy couldn't fight the grin as the warm water settled over him. His teacher was the red Power Ranger!

Casey leaned back against the wall while sitting on the stool. He couldn't deny that the weight on his shoulders had lessened a bit.

"This is so Karate Kid!"

Teacher fixed student with a stern look. "This is kung fu, not Karate. And you are not training for a competition. Your bullies are being dealt with. Your job is to relax and let your wounds heal."

Jimmy sighed and settled back in the water...but for some reason he couldn't relax.

"Will my sister be okay?"

"Yeah, Lilly's watching over her and so is Fran and Terra. I can guarantee that she'll pull through."

"But what about all that stuff Michael did to her? What if she doesn't recover from that? She won't be the same will she?"

Casey sighed and sat up _Best to strike while the iron was hot. This would not be fun._

"That's a loaded question, Jimmy. I'll do my best to answer it."

Casey closed his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts and then began. What michael did to your sister, the

physical harm he caused can be fixed in most cases. However, the Spiritual part of her may take a long time. But even though Counciling will help, she won't be the same carefree sister that you knew. A part of her will never be the same."

At his student's crest fallen look, Casey continued. "There is a positive part of this."

"How? The jerk broke her! I want my sister back!" Jimmy exploded starting to get upset.

Casey was at a loss for words. His thoughts went back to RJ... _How would he handle this situation? He was always so calm about everything...except when he caught me in his chair without his permission... That's it. He was always calm..._

Jimmy felt his heart racing as his emotions exploded out of his chest. Tears poured out of his eyes and down his cheeks. Then he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Jimmy, you're safe here. Just let it out." That's when the tears gushed out. This was a natural step for Jimmy to take and so Casey didn't move. He simply waited it out.

When at last the tears stopped, Casey handed him a soft cloth.

"I'm s..sorry. I..."

"Don't worry about it. Crying isn't such a bad thing. Its good for cleansing your body and mind. Now that you've let it all out, you'll find that you'll be able to rest easier and focus on your recovery. You'll be better in no time."

"But what about Dakota?"

"What doesn't kill us makes us stronger. If your sister can get through this, she'll be a stronger person...and so will you."

"But I'm not broken!" Jimmy protested.

You may not be broken, but you are hurt and maybe even scared. It's why you lash out...its a natural defense mechinism. You don't understand what happened or why. And I don't think you really understand what you saw either." Casey added softly. It's gonna be a long road for the bothof us, but as long as you stick with me, then we'll get through this."

Jimmy nodded and then yawned widely. Casey couldn't help but yawn as well. "I think it's time you went to bed. Come on, I'll get you a towel."

After drying off and getting into the uniform offered by the Pai Zhug, Casey showed his charge to the other bedroom. It wasn't as big as his own room, but the bed's were just as comfortable. In no time, Jimmy was tucked in and drifting off. As he turned to face the wall, Casey backed up and walked out to his own room.

"Impressive." RJ said from his seat at the small table. "I think I've rubbed off on you."

Casey shrugged. "He's my student now, more then he was at the school. I'm his master now...I'm supposed to guide him. Half the time, I'm not sure of what i'm doing."

RJ nodded thoughtfully. "Being a master is no easy thing, but it is rewarding. You have no idea how proud i was the day you got your stripes. When I first saw you, you were like a cub, unsure of your own footing and unsure of yourself. But you didn't stay that way, it took many battles and trials for you to truely become the leader your team needed. But you made it and earned your stripes. I have a feeling you're student will too...Once you get going on the path."

"Thanks RJ, that means alot to me."

I only speak the truth, but if you need me, I'll do what i can to help. Now, I'm gonna head back to JKP.

"What of Michael?"

"Masters Swoop, Phant and my Dad are out looking for him as well as Dom. They'll bag him in no time. That slippery snake won't squirm his way out of this...you just focus on helping your student out...let us worry about ol' Mikey."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Jarrod and Camille stood hidden in the shadows outside the Diamond Mine Gentlemen's Club. The lion maser looked disgusted as he saw another drunken couple stagger out of the club. "Why couldn't he have hung out at the house, it would have been so much easier to drag him away."

Camille nodded her head. "Lucky for you I'm a chameleon that can change her shape. Once we get him far enough away, it'll be all too easy to finish him off."

"I don't like this Camille. You're mine. I don't want him pawing you."

"Don't worry about me, Jarrod." Camilles aid as her appearance began to change. "I had to deal with Dai Shi for years, this will be nothing." Now Camillewas a 5'8 woman witha large chest and an amazing hour glass figure. She wore her black hair down over a slightly revealing black dress with fishnet stockings and a pair of platform shoes.

Jarrod swallowed hard. His girlfriend was easily a 10! He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. Camille returned his smile and sauntered up to him. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Be ready to take him the moment I drag him out."

The Lion master could only nod as his girlfriend walked towards the club.

* * *

**How did you like Casey and Jimmy in this chapter? Would you have handled things differently?**


	7. For The Sake Of Redemption

**Here we go with the next chapter. Please forgive me for any typos or misspelings. I wrote this on an older crappy word processor that didn't have spell check or a word counter. This is a chapter that I felt needed to be written. This is mostly a Jarrod/Camille chapter. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Camille wrinkled her nose when she walked through the doors of the club. All around her the music and lights beat against her head. She instantly hated the atmosphere...as well as the scantily clad females showing off everything they had. She closed her eyes and concentrated. The both of them wanted Michael dead...and none more then Jarrod. It was a way for the both of them to redeem themselves.

At least Jarrod had an excuse. He'd been possessed. her, on the other hand had willingly become Dai-Shi's consort...his willing servent.

She, more then he, had a need to redeem herself. And so centered herself, ignoring her own discomfort at the fact that all could see her bits and kept walking..swaying her hips. _Damn, she hated what she was about to do._

She looked ahead of her and saw him...Michael. Her prey for the evening...

They'd been following him ever since they'd overheard the Master's discussing him and what he'd done to RJ's little cub...and now a nother little cub had been hurt. The first place they'd gone was Jungle Karma Pizza. Cammille had used her ability to blend in to her surroundings and had found out about this club. That was what had brought them here. To this place of imorality. She couldn't wait to get this over with.

* * *

Micahel was in a bad mood. His meal ticket had dissappeared and there was nothing he could do about it. He wanted to lash out at someone but that little brat had dissappeared too. he would soon find another bitch, but not before he got his sexual fix. there were so many to choose from here! Single mothers looking for some extra money, and for that matter who wouldn't want to sleep with him? No girl so far could resist him once he put the charm on.

Women really were stupid!

He downed another shot of booze and then looked around...and saw a very delectible sexy woman comming towards him. She would do...and he may get a little enjoyment out of her before he sprang the trap. And this time, he wouldn't make the mistake of letting her out of his sight. He still had no idea how in the hell Dakota had gotten away.

He would definitely not make that mistake again.

He turned back to his drink.

"What is a sexy man like you doing here by yourself. Where's your honey?"

Michel turned to her. "I don't have a honey...unless your applying for the job."

Cammille inwardly cringed though her face didn't show it. She allowed her eyes to roam over his body. Tight jeans that left nothing to the immagination and a red silk shirt that hang open over a wife beater t-shirt. She could feel his eyes roaming her body.

_Yes, you bastard...look at my goods. soon you'll be mine...and dead._ At that thought an evily cruel smile crept to her lips.

"You like what you see?" he asked staring at her chest with a lusty grin.

"Very nice." Cammile answered. "You look big enought to split me wide open. The question is, do you know how to use what you've got?"

Without asking Michael reached out his hand and groped her chest. Cammille had to work to keep from growling her displeasure at the liberty he was taking. Instead she grinned seductively and groped him in return.

He chuckled. "Come with me...and we'll find out."

Camille smiled seductively. "I can't wait." Still swaying her hips, she allowed him to take her by the hand and lead her to the door.

What she didn't expect, however was what he did next. They were almost to the door when he suddenly turned left, down a corridor and forced her into a room. Without waiting a moment he pushed her onto the bed and closed the door.

Camille's mind screamed in her head. This wasn't in the plans!

In the next second, he jumped on her and began ripping at her dress. Camille's instincts jumped into gear and she grabbed his arms and pushed him off. Then she sat up...only to be thrown down by a second person and slapped hard across the face. Without a second thought, the spectral chameleon came out of her and launched itself at the attackers.

Outside the club, Jarrod sat up suddenly...he could feel his lover's distress and knew that something was wrong.

"To hell with the plan." he muttered softly as he straightened and raced for the club.

* * *

Just behind him and unseen, another followed picking up his pace. Just behind him, Master Swoop materialized followed by the others. Dom had already gone into the club...he was their mole for the night. keeping them all appraised of the happenings and keeping his eyes on Michael. He'd seen a bombshell approach the target...and saw the two of them walk to towards the exit and then turn down a hallway.

But the moment he saw Jarrod barrel through the doors, he sprang into action as casually as he could and headed the same direction.

Cammile was slammed into the bed as she once again tried to fend off her attackers. The blonde woman grabbed her hands and pinned them to the matress as Michael straddled her. "Did you really think you could defeat me by yourself little lizard? You're nothing but a woman. I have more power then you and I'm stronger then you. Now, where is that little bitch of yours? Is she hiding with the other rangers?"

"Of course, she is." Angel said. "I dropped off that burden of a child with them. I bet they're all huddled together at the pizza place I told you about. Jungle Karma Pizza."

Michael grinned. "Perfect. I'll teach that little bitch her place and maybe even finish off that little girl in the process. Grinning cruelly, he ripped the top half of her dress down, exposing her cleavage. He licked his lips...maybe that can wait a few minutes. Nothing wrong with enjoying what you have to offer, right?"

Just then the door busted open and an angry lion master came charging in. "Wrong!" He picked up Michael and slammed him against the wall. "Cammile, are you okay?"

With a battle cry, Camille rolled her feet up and kicked Angel in the face. The blonde cried out in surprise and let go. Taking advantage of the moment camille morphed back to her usual appearance and then after getting up she jump kicked the accomplace. Gasping in surprise, Angel was thrown back agaisnt the wall where she slumped to the floor, completely knocked out.

Dom walked in the door intime to see it all. He then walked up to Jarrod and said softly. "You and Camille better get Angel out of here. I got the puss sack. He won't be going anywhere; we'll meet back at the school. The masters will want to know everything."

Jarrod nodded his thanks and walked over to Camille. "Are you okay?" His girlfriend grunted as she picked Angel up from the floor. "I will be... as soon as we get this dirty blonde back to the school. I feel like I could really go for a hot bath...I feel dirty just being around her...not to mention the fact that the asshole over there was pawing me." She looked up at Jarrod. "I really need you."

Jarrod took Angel from his lover's arms. "You can have all you want tonight. Let's just get out of this place."

Meanwhile, Master Finn was heading off a bouncer that had come to investigate the commotion. He lowered the muscualar worker with a serious glare. "This is a sting operation that we've been working on for months. If you don't get out of the way, you'll be charged for obstruction of justice. Is that what you want?"

The bouncer looked alarmed and walked away quickly. When he was out of sight, Jarrod and Dom walked out with the unconcious villans in their arms. Quickly, they headed back to the school.

Once inside the gate the two lowlifes were taken to one of the abandoned storehouses and were tied to chairs on the seperate sides of the room and then blind folded.

Master Finn grinned in satisfaction as he pulled out his cellphone.

* * *

Lilly was cuddled agaisnt RJ on the couch when his cellphone went off. Lilly shifted slightly to grab the cellphone off the side table. She saw the caller ID and answered the call. "Master Finn?"

"Hi, is my son there, or have you worn him out."

RJ kissed Lily's lips and then took the phone from her and hit a button on the key pad. "You're on speakerphone dad. What's up?"

"You might want to get to the school. We've got them."

RJ looked at his fiancee` "That was really quick."

"Jarrod and Camille decided to jump the gun. They brought them both down. I can't wait to talk to them and I bet you can't either."

"We'll be right there."

* * *

Jarrod led Camille into the room and helped her sit on the bed. "Don't downplay anything, My Heart. Are you really okay?"

Camille closed her eyes. "They didn't get very far. But I feel really dirty. I never want to be pawed like that again. I really need a shower."

"You didn't have to do that 'Mille. What if he'd raped you! We could have waited for him to head home or something. You have no idea the anquish I felt watching you walk into that hell hole."

"It was the only way to find redemption. I did alot of harm to the rangers. I needed to make up for it."

"By sacrificing yourself...your dignity? Cammile, I was no better then you."

"No, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You were possessed by Dai Shi you had no control over what happened. I went along with him willingly. I have much more to make up for then you. So please, lets just let it go for now. I've done my part. I just want to be with you tonight and forget everything that happened."

Jarrod was about to protest but then he saw the desperation in his lover's eyes and let the matter drop...he could see how much she needed him.

"It'll never happen again my love. No man will ever have you except for me. Any one who tries will be destroyed." Before Camille could say anything, he pressed a heated kiss to her lips and gently pushed her down to the bed. He'd genuinely been worried this night...but now he'd make it right.

They'd both smother the horrible memories of what'd happened tonight...here in this heated embrace.

* * *

**So, what did you think of this...and how many are waiting for the douche bag's punishment? Any ideas?**


	8. Parental Vengence

**Here we go everyone! There isn't much Casey in this one, but I'm sure you'll understand as you read on. **

***WARNING* This chapter is pretty rough and dark with some abusive and foul language and a lot of violence. (But what else would you expect from Extrememly pissed off parents? ...hence the chapter title) I hope you all will enjoy this any way!**

* * *

Adriana held Lily's and RJ's hands tight as they entered the gate. The sun was just coming up over the surrounding mountains illuminating the world after the dangerous happenings during the night.

Neither Jarrod or Camille had been seen since leaving the prisoners in the abandoned warehouse. However, no one really wondered about that since they'd be meeting with the masters soon enough.

Behind the new family, Dom and Fran flanked TJ, Tyler, and Terra whom escorted Dakota through the gates.

"What is this place?" She asked.

"This is the Pai Zhug Academy." Lily said as she strode ahead of them. "It's a secret school were Kung Fu is taught. This is where Michael and Angel are being kept." Dakota couldn't help but shiver at the mention of the loser's name. Terra hurried to put a comforting arm around her.

"He can't hurt you now, he's bound and under guard by the best and strongest students and masters. We're just here to see justice done. He'll be suffering hard for all he's done. I'll be surprised if he lives out the day."

"Your going to kill him?" she said in a shocked voice.

"This is Pai Zhug justice." Dom said turning to her. "He was a student here, our justice system is different for the normal one. We've been gathering evidence against him. The masters have decided that he will die...but not before justice is served them."

"There's no trial? She asked in a softer voice.

RJ turned around and fixed her with a steely gaze. " He tried to rape my little girl...he's going to find out how pissed a father can get." Saying no more, he turned and kept walking.

At the same time, Casey walked with Jimmy following him. He was now dressed in the blue academy uniform and shoes. Casey was in his red master's uniform, (it was the same style as the other masters only it was red.)

Casy would never deny the sigh of relief he felt knowing that Michael wasn't on the loose anymore. Now he could train his student in peace…

Jimmy walked just behind and to the side of his master in a manner of respect. He could hardly suppress the desire to see the maggoty- ass beast put down for good.

The last to arrive at the gates was a small space cruiser, courtesy of Andros. The ship powered down and the door opened allowing Adam and Tanya to exit the ship, as they were the ones leading all the others into the academy.

The next to depart was Theo who was walking very close to Jadea and had a protective arm around her waist. In their time together, they'd become really close...and had even been showing signs of falling in love. Theo had grown a lot too and had learned how to mesh with the woman who now walked next to him. Even though he'd already earned his master's stripes, he now walked with a more measured step. And he exhuded more confidence then ever them, were Tommy and Kimberly Oliver with their 10 year old daughter which sported a tiger striped backpack. Bringing up the rear were the Scotts, Cranstons, and the De Santos. They were all here to see justice served.

* * *

Michael was pissed and defiant when he finally came to as was Angel. Earlier that morning, while they were still unconscious, a master had installed a thick metal hook in the ceiling and had hung Michael by the wrists from it. His feet just barely touched the floor and only enough to allow him to breathe…but it was very uncomfortable. They were still blindfolded and could only hear footsteps on the bare floor. Both vile miscreants looked in the direction of the new sound."Who's there!" Angel called out in a angry voice.

Lily, handed Adriana over to Terra and soon stood in front of Angel.

**Slap! **Angel winced as Lily smacked her hard across the face. "Who do you think it is, you stupid blonde. I'm Adrianna's mother and you're still lucky to be in once peace." Lily said in a dangerous voice. "If my little girl weren't in the room, I'd have run you through by now."

Angel smirked cruelly. "How sweet. The little Pain- In- The- Ass- Waste- Of- Flesh talked you into being her mommy."

"She didn't have to talk me into it. I chose to be her mommy...and she's the best thing to ever come into my life. I have to thank you for dropping her off. I've always wanted to be a mother."

Angel chuckled loudly. "How could anyone love that little winey Bitch. She's not worth the time."

Adrianna's face widened in shock at her words. She looked up at Terra in question. Terra fought back a snarl of her own. Instead, she picked up the little girl and held her close, rubbing her back in comfort.

Lily didn't take her eyes of the blindfolded woman. "Terra, please take my daughter out of here. Things are about to get ugly."

Once she heard the door open and close, Lily ripped off Angel's blindfold and stared her in the eyes. "You listen to me you 25 cent whore. She's a blessing to me and she's worth all the time in the world...you were to busy being a cheap piece of entertainemnt to see the sweet little girl she is. But then that's your loss."

Angel smirked. "Hardly. The day I dropped the welp off, was the day I was free. All she did was slow me down. I was glad to be rid of her. She was a burden to me. At first I thought she would be useful for getting money of her daddy… " Angel paused to look in RJ's direction. "The Dickhead fell for it too. I had so much money."

Saying this, Angel turned back to Lily. "I'd so hoped to get more money by putting the winey little girl into pagents…but she screwed that up too. All that morning sickness, cramps, kicking in the stomach and three hours of labor…all for nothing." Angel's gaze turned manical. "Maybe I should have trained her to be a prosititue instead. I could have made so much more money…you have no idea how many perverts would pay top dollar to-"

Suddenly, the chair was lifted off the ground by a visibly shaking Andros. It flew across the wall with a loud thud and then fell to the ground…the chair was in pieces.

Seconds later Kim snarled loudly and practically flew towards her. She picked Angel up and slammed her up against the wall.

"You foul, sick, snobby, Bitch! You have no idea how good you had it! Motherhood is a blessing! If you thought about someone other then yourself, you'd know that!" Saying this, she slammed Angel into the wall again. In her righteous fury, she bagan to glow a pink color. "How dare you even talk of that shit! Children are meant to be loved, protected and cherished! But you treated her like garbage!" Again, she slammed angel into the wall. By now Angel's vision was starting to become unfocused. Lily walked up and touched Kimberly's shoulder. The first pink ranger of earth snarled in surprise. But at the smoldering flames in the younger mother's eyes, she dropped Angel to the ground and stepped back where Tommy's arms locked around her holding her to his chest in an effort to calm her down.

The cheetah mistress got down on one knee in front of the captive...and looked into her eyes with a stormy gaze. Then without warning. She gave Angel a right hook across the face causing the other blonde to spit out blood. Angel looked up at her a little disorientated. She could swear she see a very pissed off Cheetah with glowing yellow eyes looking down at her…and were those fangs?

In the next second she passed out.

"So this is the honor you always taught us." said Michael. "A fair fight and all that crap. Nice to know it's still followed even with the masters not around."

RJ growled deeply in his throat and the sentiment was echoed from Billy's mouth. All the other spectators simply watched with angered expressions as RJ all but prowled towards the offending Vipers

The wolf master growled deeper and his eye's glittered as he gripped the side of the blindfold none too gently and ripped it off Michaels . In the moments it took for his eyes to adjust to the room, Michael asked. "Who the hell are you?"

RJ's eyes narrowed. "I'm RJ...and you molested my daughter."

Without another word, the wolf master punched him in the face, and then swept Michaels feet out from under him. The viper gasped for air as his feet sought purchase on the ground.

As far as dishonor goes,, you've already beaten me to it." RJ said as he circled his prey. "You molested my little girl,. raped a Pai Zhug student. Beat down a young kid while forcing him to drink beer against his will, and forced his older sister to perform sexual acts in front of him, thereby robbing her of her dignity. And that's just the start...no telling whom else you victimized."

Michael looked at him defiantly from his spot on the floor. "So what are you gonna do about, lecture me about honor?

"RJ chuckled darkly. Not likely, it didn't take the first time around…no point in beating a dead horse. But I wouldn't mind beating down a viper…before I kill it." Rj paused as he looked at Jimmy, Dakota, and Jada. Turning his gaze back Michael, he continued. "You will die today. Expect no mercy from us…none at all.. Unlike the state system, you won't get lethal injection... This is Pai Zhug justice...but make no mistake. You will die."

Michael glowered at RJ. "So this is it, then Wolfie? You kill me like this…helpless and unarmed. How will that settle with you? You're so self righteous and a slave to honor. You'd never be able sleep at night."

RJ growled fiercely. "I'll sleep just fine…as soon as you're dead. You lost all chance for fair battle when you violated the innocent. Even if you weren't hanging from a meat hook, I could still kick your ass. And I'd do it without any help from the masters or any weapons…if only to rip you open with my bare hands."

Michael grinned challenging. "Then do it…prove to your lovely little Slut how powerful you really are."

Dom walked up softly behind his best friend. "You don't have to do it, RJ. None of would think less of you if you ended it right now.

RJ was quiet for a few minutes…and in those pregnant moments, he remembered himself. He couldn't kill the man with all the youngsters in the room. He inhaled softly as he remembered himself.

He turned to Dom. "No, I won't dishonor myself by killing him when he's defenseless. That's something _he_ would do."

"Then kill him in open combat…that way, your honor will remain intact…in your own view and that of the cubs."

RJ nodded and then turned back to Michael. "The code of honor will be upheled. I will fight you to the death."

In the next second, Jason and Tommy walked up to Michael and roughly picked him up so that he wasn't haning by his wrists anymore and marched out the door, led by Dom out to the training field.

Once they were gone, RJ sagged to his knees. Seeing him like that, Lily knelt as well and wrapped her arms around her mate. "I'm proud of you RJ."

She still felt his fury rolling off him in waves, but instead of shrinking away from him, she held him close. The love he felt in her embrace soothed his angered spirit. He only growled softly as the wolf spirit still manifested itself in anticipation of justice being served.

"I'll still kill him, Lily. I hope you can still love me afterwards."

Lily caressed his back growling softer. "Like I have room to talk. I knocked the miserable Bitch out…after Kimberly beat the hell out of her."

"That's the face of an angered mother, Sweetheart. It's the same face I saw on you today… a mother protecting her cub. I couldn't ask for a better mother then you."

Lily just kissed him softly. RJ melted into the loving lip lock and even reciprocated using soft endearments. When they finally came up for air, he leaned his forehead against hers.

Several moments passed between them as they held each other. After several more came and went, RJ rose to his feet and helped Lily up as well.

As she regained her height, she felt her sprit animal growl in warning. Just in time she heard a banshee like scream and immediately jumped and twisted in the air…landing a devastating snap kick at Angel's head.

The blonde flew across the room and landed, with her head at an unusual angle.

Gasping in shock at what she'd just done she sank to her knees again. Casey, who'd stayed behind now walked over to the body and checked for a pulse. He found none.

He gave RJ a significant look.

"I killed her." Lily said numbly.

"No," RJ said, "You just saved the world from another monster."

Then turning their back to the corpse, RJ and Lily took each other's hands and headed out to the field.

Casey and Jimmy, follwed them out…not even once turning to look at the body.

She was just 'a nothing' after all

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's shorter then usual, but I felt the show down should have it's own chapter. **

**So what did you think? Did Angel get the justice she deserved?**

**Up next, RJ faces Michael for the last time...and there may be some Casey/Dakota interaction...**

**Catch ya later, readers!**


	9. And Now: The Final Showdown!

****

**Continued from the last chapter...**

**(warning: this chapter is a bit rough...and has some brief foul language)**

* * *

10 minutes later

From her vantage point, Dakota could see everything. She could see the training ground where Michael was being held tight by two strong armed men, that she learned were named Tommy and Jason. Standing to the front of them was Dom. To her eyes, it looked like an execution.

But she knew it wasn't…but then it was. The slime ball she once loved had chosen this fight rather then a quick and simple death. She inhaled a breath when someone sat down beside her…two someones.

"Dakota! I missed you!" Jimmy said wrapping his arms around her.

The older sister smiled. "Look at you! You're a student now!"

Jimmy frowned. "Not really. Casey's my teacher, but he's not gonna train me. He says I have to heal up first."

Dakota looked at Casey frowning. "Is there something wrong with him? Did Michael hurt him?"

"Nothing like what happened to you. His injuries are from him trying to take care of Michael himself. He's been running himself ragged this past month. As a result he's really weakened…from exertion, not from lack of skill."

"I know he's an excellent student at Kung Fu. But I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I tried to train him now. I'm his master and if he cooperates with me while he's getting better, then training will follow. At the moment, he's on a strict schedule of soaks, meditating, sleep and gentle stretching. At the end of each day he checks in with Master Hawkins. She's the head of the infirmary at the school."

Casey smiled at her. "I can promise that he'll be fine…as long as he does exactly as I tell him."

Dakota frowned. "How am I to pay for this? I can't afford schooling for him now. My job won't pay for all this."

Casey smiled at her gently. "I'm doing this pro bono. It's not gonna cost you a thing. Jimmy has a lot of potential, I want to nurture it and see where it goes."

"But nothin'gs free in this world. I'm not a charity case that needs help."

Casey was about to answer, but then all went quiet. He felt the rise in tension as Dakota once again was staring at Micahel.

Down below, and off to the side, Lily and RJ embraced.

"Please be careful RJ. I don't want to be a widow before we're married."

RJ smiled at her reassuringly. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm completely in control." Here he kissed her softly. "This is a fight to the death, he'll be the one dying, there's no other option."

Lily kissed him back a little more passionately then was usual. RJ wrapped his arms around her and pressed in to the kiss, wanting it to last forever.

"Oh please, wolf master…is that the best you can do? I would have had her moaning and writhing by now."

Tommy growled softly and pulled the prisoner's arms tighter and as if on cue, Jason did the same.

Tommy chuckled evilly and leaned in close to the Michael's ear. "You'd better behave. I killed a loser just like you once…I'll have no problem doing it again. I beat that loser to death…with my bare hands. I won't hesitate at all."

Micahel huffed. "You? You don't look like you have the balls to do it…if you even have balls at all. But I bet you handed them over to that sexy wife of yours…what does she force you to do? Eat her out? Does she chain you to the bed? I bet she's one of those Psycho chicks that love to use whips and chains on you huh?"

Tommy growled loudly and forced Michael to his knees and then Jason grabbed his hair and forced the loser's head backwards.

"We warned you, Mikey. Shut the hell up, before we pour poison down you throat. You will die today, no matter who does it. But we can make it even more painful for you…and we can draw out your agony with out batting and eyelash."

Michael fought their grips even more. But in the end he shut up…now his gaze was locked on Dakota who stared back at him. He licked his lips and grinned evilly.

Instead of looking frightened a snarl came out between her teeth and her lip curled. Casey watched her warily. She looked ready to charge him. For just as second, he saw the faint outline of a wildcat's features.

Then the moment passed.

Dom walked up to Michael and round kicked him in the face. Michael sputtered blood out the side of his mouth.

* * *

He looked over his shoulder at RJ. "Let's get this started. I don't want to breathe the same air as this dirt bag anymore. Let's get this over with."

RJ kissed Lily one more time and then he walked out to the center of the training ground. As if on cue, the other men, who were rangers took their spots surrounding the three in the middle, just in case the viper tried anything.

RJ took his time, savoring the moment. He growled loudly under his breath as he circled Michael. "You get your wish today. You want a fight to the death, you've got it."

"It won't be much of a fight will it, Fido? You really think you can defeat me? You're nothing but a tree hugger…a weakling."

RJ looked him in the eye. "Let's find out." On cue, Tommy and Jason pushed him roughly to the ground and then stepped away. Dom backed away slowly and joined the others standing guard.

Michael looked up from the dirt and hissed softly under his breath. Faster then lighting, he sprang at RJ tackling him to the ground.

But the wolf master was ready, and he kicked out savagely before rolling to his knees. Letting out another growl, he lunged for the viper, pinning him to the ground.

RJ bared his teeth, fully channeling the wolf spirit within him. Michael did the same and bit RJ breaking skin on his neck. RJ snarled feeling the warm liquid trickling down his neck. RJ swore loudly and in full fashion, he took both sides of Michel's head and just as he slammed it into the ground, the viper retaliated kicking him in the stomach causing RJ to lose focus.

Taking the upper hand, Michael picked RJ up and threw him to the ground hard knocking the wind out of him.

Michael towered over him with a triumphant grin. "Not so tough are you? I barely broke a sweat."

RJ took a deep breath finally and kicked up, landing a foot between Michael's legs.

Groaning in pain, his eyes wide with shock, Michael was brought to his knees. RJ jumped up to his feet then he growled loudly again and stomped Michaels chest…and he swore he heard bones crack.

His opponent looked dazed…but RJ couldn't have cared less. He was on a rampage. The wrath of the wolf had been unleashed.

He stomped Michael's private's again and again. Then he did the same to his face always hearing bones crack.

Now he heard whimpering. Was that from Michael?

RJ looked down at his opponent and then planted a knee on the defeated foe…and then he leaned forward staring him in the eyes.

"It's over. I've beaten you…and I barely broke a sweat."

Michael sneered up at him…defiance back in his eyes…and he spit in the wolf's eyes...only the mucus was filled with blood.

RJ wiped the nastiness away and punched Michael's face again. "You're nothing now. I've bested you..and now you will die…but first, the master's will rip out your spirit and destroy it…we can't having it coming back to haunt us."

As if on cue, Master Swoop and Master Finn appeared. "On your knees, viper." The enranged Grandfather said in an angry voice. Tommy and Jason were there in an instant…violently forcing him up onto his knees..and then they held him fast.

Michael had a violent look on his face…and an angry one. He looked up at Dakota again. "You'll never be rid of me. every time a man takes you, you'll see me. Every time your body is invaded…it's me you'll see. Consider it something to remember me by."

Dakota shrank back…and Casey growled loudly and in the next instant, his tiger spirit, followed a second later by Jimmy's tore out of them and attacked Michael.

Then a smoky viper came out of Micahel and met them head on. That's when a charging Rhino and a roaring Jaguar counter attacked.

That's what the master's had been waiting for…and then their spirits attacked as one and tore the spirit to shreads.

Micahel cried out in anguish and rage. "You fucking bastards! I can't live without my viper!"

RJ walked up to him. "Who said anything about living?" Before Micahel could ansewer, RJ wrapped his arms around the doomed man and jerked sharply…effectively breaking his neck. Michael's body sagged to the ground..and a cheer rose up from the spectators. With the danger passed, RJ sagged to his knees…his rage drained from him.

Lily was at his side instantly. She held him close only to have him pull away from her. "Don't Lily. I'm filthy…just let me go."

Without saying another word, he rose and walked away. Lily stared after him in surprise…and shock. What was she supposed to do now?

Kimberly gently touched her back. Lily turned around and saw her smile.

"Strong men like that…like my husband, have massive guilt complexes."

"What am I supposed to do about it?"

Kimberly smiled. "Go to him and love him. Love can conquer anything…even guilt. Now, don't let him get away. The girls and I will look after your daughter. RJ is the most important person right now. Hurry, and what ever you do, don't let him push you away."

Lily only nodded and headed off to find the man she loved.

* * *

She searched him out and several minutes later found him in the bathhouse. In the very back was a hot spring pool, heated by a massive generator. RJ stood in the water with his back to her.

He didn't need to turn around to know that she was near. He knew her presence by now…and then he was glad that he'd kept his boxers on instead of stripping like he'd wanted to.

He didn't know if he could face her…not with blood on his hands. He'd killed the man, ensuring that justice was done and his daughter and women everywhere were safe from his predatory ways.

Blood was on his hands now, destroying monsters was one thing, but killing another sentient being was something else. Blood was blood and now he felt like his whole body was covered in it.

He knelt low in the water, submerging himself in the heated water, letting it soothe his muscles and his weary spirit.

Lily sat on the side of the pool and watched him…she was giving him a moment to himself.

He body was so very impressive, she'd never seen him without a shirt on. But damn, even from the back he look buff and muscular.

RJ stood up then and sighed softly wiping his face with his hands and then running them both through his hair before he sighed again and dipped in the water again.

When he came back up, RJ felt gentle and obviously female hands on his shoulders.

"Lily?"

He didn't get an answer…instead the hands began gently but firmly working his shoulders. He groaned in appreciation.

Then he heard a chuckle.

"Are you okay RJ? You walked away pretty fast."

"I have blood on my hands now. I'm filthy. I killed another sentient being. No matter that he was evil. He was still human."

Lily listened intently as she gently rubbed his back muscles.

"It doesn't matter RJ. He was just another monster. He stopped being human the first time he violated an innocent. If you hadn't killed him, I would have. Having blood on my hands is a small price to pay for the safety of our daughter. He needed to die."

"I killed Angel, remember?"

"You were defending yourself, Lily. She was going to kill you."

Exactly. And so was Michael. That was a fight to the death…and his death was ordered by the council. Now I can sleep in peace knowing that our daughter is safe. And now that he's gone, we can go on with our lives."

RJ turned around and she dropped her hands.

"You still want to marry me?"

Lily chuckled softly and kissed his lips. "Of course, RJ. I love you and I love our daughter. I want to marry you, to make love to you, and I'm never going to leave you alone. Michael would have destroyed my dreams if he'd killed you."

RJ was at a loss for words as Lily snaked her arms around his waist and kissed him again, this time gently encouraging him to return the kiss.

Instantly, the wolf master felt his walls crumble in and he now clung to Lily kissing her lips possessively . The cheetah master's heart leapt within her as RJ pulled her closer to him. She knew this time, she'd have to be the responsible adult.

About an hour later, a massive bonfire could be seen, the bodies of Angel and Michael, had been drenched in lighter fluid and now burned to ash.

From a distance, away from the stench of burning flesh, the rangers, masters, Jimmy and his sister sat back relaxing from the stress of the day.

Dakota turned to Casey and saw his eyes were closes and he reclined against a big tree trunk.

"What now?"

Casey opened his eyes and looked at her. "We move on with our lives, you're free to live your life. RJ and Lily will marry, eventually. Jimmy will continue to heal and I'll eventually train him in the Tiger style of fighting, he may also choose to enroll in this school. And now that your free, you can live your life as you see fit. In short, life is good."

Casey closed his eyes again and sighed relaxing against the tree again.

Dakota looked at him a long moment. She once again felt drawn to him…though she knew she definitely wasn't ready to be in a relationship again.

Still, she felt so safe and protected in his presense. Her thoughts drifted back to earlier…during the fight. That terrifying moment when Michael had publicy threatened her. When that tiger spirit manifested itself and so had her brother's...she felt the power radiating from him and she instantly felt safe…

And then, she felt guilt and humiliation wash over her. Now everyone of those people knew of her shame…her not so secret shame. They knew she was a whore.

Casey instantly felt the shift in mood and he opened his eyes again. Dakota, ever so lovely in the dying sunlight, was hunched over with her knees drawn up to her chest. Her face was in her hands and her hands were resting against over her legs.

He narrowed his eyes. "Is everything okay?"

Dakota froze and found she couldn't meet his eyes. "I'm okay, don't worry about me."

Casey had been around Lily and knew when something wasn't right. He slowly reached out to her and touched her shoulder.

"I'm here for you…if you need to talk it out, I'm right here. I'm no outsider to all this. You have nothing to hide from me."

Dakota froze again and was at a loss for words. She looked up at her hero.

"There's nothing to talk about…I need to go to sleep, where's the quarters?"

"You don't need to hide anything from me. We've all been through the ringer today. I don't think you should be alone tonight. If you like, you can stay with your brother in his quarters. I can have a cot set up in his room for you."

Dakota looked uncertain so Casey added, "I know you'd like to be near your brother…he is your family after all."

Dakota couldn't deny that. She'd missed her brother, after all…

Casey silently exalted when she nodded. "I'd like that."

"Then let's go get you set up. Sleep does wonders for the body."

* * *

Later that night, Lily helped RJ to the bed in his room. For the night, and at Lily's request, Master Finn was taking care of Adrianna for the night.

The wolf master smiled up at her as she helped him out of his shoes and socks. And then he yawned feeling himself lose the battle with the sandman.

One out of two wasn't bad at all.

After covering him with a blanket she turned to leave.

"Don't leave Lily." he mumbled.

Lily turned to him with a look of confusion etched on her beautiful face. "Is there something else you need?"

RJ grinned at her. Yes, you. You promised you'd never leave me alone. I'd like to think you'd keep your promises.

Lily was at a loss for words. It was the truth…those had been her words. But this would be a first for her.

She sat down on the bed and saw him drifting off to sleep. What harm could it be, its not like he'd try anything with her. A moment later she turned off the lamp, took off her socks and shoes, and fully clothed, she laid next to him.

RJ suddenly pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Lily."

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Dakota suddenly sat up in bed. Her body was cold and yet she was sweating…and she suddenly felt sick.

She rushed to the bathroom and heaved her supper into the toilet. When she had nothing left in her, she washed her mouth and sat on the side of the tub.

She hadn't told anybody about her declining health…but she could sense something was different inside her…something wasn't right.

Dread settled in her stomach as she thought of the horrible possibility…

_Please, God…no!_

******

* * *

**

**I apoligize for not having this up sooner, it wuold have been up last night but I fell sick and had to be rushed to the ER. I hope you like this anyway. I'm still sick but i had to get this up for you guys anyway!**

**What are your thoughts for this chapter? you like the battle? the Dakota/Casey bit? **


	10. Scared

**I'm baaaack! LOL **

**I wouldn't have taken this long, but my muse threatened to go on strike unless she got a few days off...now that she's happy, I can post this next chapter for everyone's reading enjoyment!**

**Hope you all like it!**

* * *

**One week later**

Jimmy had gotten used to the daily routine Casey had set up for them. By now, he had picked up the stretching routines and was even starting to enjoy the soaks. His spirit animal was calmer then it'd ever been.

Now that Michel was dead and gone, he'd been sleeping much easier…

Though things had gotten better for everyone, he could still tell that something wasn't right… especially with his older sister.

For the past week, his sister spent a lot of the time in the bathroom. He'd heard her getting sick…and she seemed a lot more subdued and had even seemed depressed. To him, it seemed like a dark thundering cloud hung over her wherever she went.

Something wasn't right…at all!

Casey had noticed it too…he'd been attentive to her too…not that she would ever know. These days he'd taken to watching her out of the corner of his eye.

He wasn't an expert on women…not by a long, long, long shot. He'd asked Jimmy about her. Weather she'd ever been this way…before Michael came along. He'd said, that she'd been happy…peppy even. She'd been a dancer with aspirations of joining a dancing company.

"But then our parents died in the car crash…Dakota gave up everything and went to work at the Dragon's Cove. She made really good money there, enough to support us…and even to pay for the Kung Fu classes at the center.

But then Michael came along…"

_Even with the douche destroyed…shouldn't she be happier by now?_

It was early morning when it happened. Theo and Jada had gone out to greet the sun. On coming back, hand in hand and laughing at some private joke, they spotted Dakota taking a walk towards the gardens.

Jada suddenly fell silent mid laugh and her face took on a bit of a concerned look. She watched the young girl for a few minutes and then the horrible thought came to her.

She masked it well when she felt Theo's arms around her waist.

"Is everything okay?"

She looked up at Theo. "I hope so. I think I may need to go have a talk with Dakota."

He pulled her closer to him. "Is is something to do with Michael?"

Jade nodded. "He devastated the both of us…and I hope I'm not right about Dakota."

Theo nodded in understanding. "You _were_ devistated. But not anymore. You battled you're way out of it. All it did was make you stronger."

Jade smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his lips. I couldn't have done it without your help...and the help of Kimberly and the others. I pray she's not as bad as i was. That misscarriage was the worst to go through...even if i was out of my mind at the time.

Theo kissed her back. "I'm hoping your wrong too. But even if you're right, she still has Master Hawkins to help her...and maybe even Casey."

* * *

Dakota couldn't get the thought out of her mind._ If she was…what would she do?_ Michael was the only one who had taken her…the only one who'd raped her. There had never been anyone else…if she was…he was the f…the donor. It was her worst nightmare.

As she walked, she found some gardens. Casey had told her they were planted by one of the earliest masters…over a century ago, and had been maintained ever since.

They certainly were beautiful…every single kind of exotic flower was found here. And in the middle of it, a small fountian flowed. Finding an old wooden bench nearby, she took a seat and inhaled the sweet scents of plant life.

"Dear? Is anything the matter?"

Dakota looked up to see the Master Hawkins standing in front of her with a large woven basket on her arm.

The herbalist was looking at her with a piercing gaze, daring her to lie.

Dakota found that she couldn't look the healer in the eyes…she dropped her gaze and now looked at her feet. She heard a rustle of garments as the healer sat down next to her.

"Dear, do you know why I'm called Master Hawkins?"

Dakota shook her head.

"Because I see everything…there's not an ailment I can't spy from 20 feet away. I've been the doctor at this school for 60 years now…there's not a thing you can hide from me."

When Dakota didn't say anything, the healer added, "I've seen it all…from slight abrasions to fractured bones piercing the skin…and from these few minutes I've been here…I know something's going on with you."

Dakota felt compelled to answer.

"I think…I think I might be pregnant."

The elderly master nodded to herself. "Speculation gets us nowhere…come on Cub, lets get to the infirmary. I'll have you all sorted out within the hour."

And so it was, within 10 minutes Dakota lay half naked on the table. A rolled pillow was under her head and the rest of her was covered by a blanket.

Master Hawkins had locked the doors and pulled down the shades ensuring privacy as she examined the cub.

"Now dear, when did you first start having the symptoms?"

She asked as she gently but firmly prodded her stomach…like nausea, headaches, cramps, anything?"

Dakota sighed. "About a week ago…before then I never thought about it. Michael never gave me time to myself to check for anything like this."

The healer huffed as she pulled out a small needle.

Dakota froze when she saw it.

The elderly woman sighed. "Dearie, you've got to take it like a woman…I promise this will barely hurt you."

"I thought the phrase was 'Take it like a man.'"

Master Hawkins rolled her eyes. "Please, Honey. Men are the weaker sex…there's a reason why women give birth and not men…can you imagine them spread out like an eagle having to push a melon out? The idea is hilarious!" She laughed heartily as she prodded around the inner elbow for a place to draw from.

When she found it, she inserted the needle so gently that Dakota barely felt it.

When she was done, she put a bandage over the puncture site and then went over to the counter and inserted it into the tester.

Minutes went by in silence before a little beep was heard.

Another minute went by.

When Master Hawkins returned she was grimacing.

Dakota closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm pregnant…aren't I?"

Master Hawkins watched her reaction warily as she nodded. "I'd hazard a guess that your 4 to 5 weeks along…depending on the first time you had intercourse."

Dakota sighed again. "What am I gonna do? Abort it? Give it up for adoption?"

"Never abortion Dearie!" Master Hawkins said coming around the table to look her in the face. "You do that, you'll be hurting yourself and the baby. Girls have _died_ from having it done."

"I can't see myself raising it! The child of the rapist? Everyday, I'd have to look at it…and see Michael!"

"Now, don't start hyperventilating dear. Think it through. The child, whatever it may be will not be Michael. All that loser did was contribute sperm…DNA. If given lots of love, it can grow up to be a better human then it's father…if given the chance."

Dakota sighed. "I just don't think I can raise it. Not on a single parent's wages."

From outside the door, Casey and Jimmy heard the conversation. Casey grimaced. _Not this…_

"Then let it become a ward of the school. Michael had a strong animal spirit…and so will the babe. Let him be trained up here. You'll never have to worry about feeding or clothing it."

"I have to think about it."

The elderly woman nodded. "Of course Dearie…you've got about 8 months to think about it. In the meantime, we'll get you started on some vitamins and set up a schedule for you to visit me. Stick with me Honey, and we'll see you through this.

Jimmy was still gaping when Casey pulled him back from the doors. "Let go for a walk. I think your sister needs some time alone."

Jimmy didn't want to, but the firm voice coming from his new master was enough to make him obey. So, like the dutiful student he was, he walked away with Casey towards the training grounds.

Casey, though a master, was hardly as peaceful on the inside as he was on the outside. His protective side was roaring for him to take action…but his self dicipline was tempering him.

He didn't know what to think, but he also knew it was a bad idea to go all protective on her…he knew she wouldn't welcome it…at least right now. He'd been around Lily long enough to know better. He'd bide his time for now, unless she brought it up.

* * *

Later that night, back in the quarters, as they were getting ready for bed, Jimmy sat on his sister's bed. Being the sweet brother that he was, he'd offered his bed to her and had taken to sleeping on the cot instead.

"'Coda, what's wrong? You're way too quiet. You used to tell me everything."

His big sister shook her head. "There are things that you should never be told; and this is one of them."

"Your gonna have a baby…aren't you?"

Dakota looked shocked. "How could you know that?"

"Sis, I learned a lot I didn't want to know when that A-hole was living with us. I know more about sex now then I did 3 months ago. And I know that when you…do it, you get pregnant." Jimmy finished…blushing a little.

Dakota warred with herself before answering. "Yes, I'm pregnant. No, I don't want to be. Not by him."

Casey was in his room, meditating on the mat…and yet heard everything.

"Well, maybe it won't be so bad. I can help you with it."

"I'm going to give it up. I don't know anything about being a mom…and I'm not married…and I can't raise it just on he tips from work."

"But you already take good care of me. And we have Casey…he could marry you."

Casey blanched wide eyed.

"Yeah, like he'd take me as I am. I'm ruined goods now. He doesn't know it, but I saw him the night I was rescued. He knows me for how I really am. I'm one pair of panties away from being a prostitute."

"But it wasn't your fault 'Kota! That jerk made you dance. We can't let him beat us like this."

"It's a little late for that, isn't it?" Dakota snapped...and then she immediately wanted to take back her words as her brother flinched and then lowered her gaze.

She really hated herself for yelling at him. She put on a robe and shoes and stormed out of the quarters.

* * *

**So, what did you think? The next chapter is gonna be a little rough as Jada comes into the story. (yeah she's already had a small part...but now it will be a bigger part)**

**For now, please leave nice reviews!**


	11. Tough Love

**WARNING! This chapter is pretty rough and dark. If you don't think you can handle talk of rape and abuse, then stop right now and wait for the next chapter. **

**If you are brave enough to read on, then I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

Jada was sitting by the window when she saw Dakota leave the master's quarters. Theo was sitting behind her with his chin on her shoulder and his arms around her waist.

"There she goes."

"If anyone can help her its you." Theo said as he kissed her neck and squeezed her gently.

Over the last couple months she'd grown used to his attentions. After all she had nothing to hide. He'd already seen all she had to offer…and he'd cared for her anyway. It hadn't been long after that day that he'd broken through her walls…and now she loved him.

"But I can't do anything unless you let me go." she said with a hint of a smile in her voice.

Theo kissed her once more and then sat back releasing her to do what needed to be done. And so, she put on her jacket and walked out into the night.

Dakota had walked as far as she could…and she soon found herself by the back wall near a small fountain. In the darkness illuminated by the moonlight. She closed her eyes and felt the gentle wind blowing over her exposed skin. She pulled her knees up to her chest and cried softly.

Minutes passed by until she felt a presence nearby. A moment passed before she looked up to see the Asian girl that had come with the big crowd on the day Michael died.

"I'm Jada."

The girl on the ground looked upset for a moment before speaking up.

"I'm Dakota. I thought everyone was asleep."

"Not all of us… we share something in common…and I felt that we girls need to stick together." saying this, she sat down leaning against the wall.

"How could we possibly have anything in common. I'm not a student here."

"Michael. He preyed on the both of us. And we both went into it willingly…not realizing him for the bastard he is…was."

It wasn't a lie.

Both girls were a quiet for a moment.

"I was stupid. I fell for him and now, I'm pregnant with his baby and my brother is wounded…and I have nothing left. I wouldn't be surprised if I lost my job already."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah, about a month along."

"Then that's another thing we have in common."

"You don't look pregnant."

Jade sighed. "I _was_ pregnant. It was taken from me…aborted…and I never even got the choice."

"What happened?"

Jade sighed. "I came here as a child. I was conceived during a night of wild partying…and drinking…and lots of sex. My grandparents were strict traditionalists. What my mother did was against the rules and it brought shame on the family honor."

"They disowned her and sent her died the same night I was born. My grandparents looked on my like I was the devil…some evil demon….an abomination. They brought me to this school and abandoned me. I became a ward of the school. Things went well for many years and I became stronger and stronger…but in the back of my mind I wondered about my mother and my grandparents."

"I wrote them a letter…and was excited when they wrote back. But the letter wasn't what I expected." Jada paused. "It was short and to the point…basically stating that I was a worthless abomination conceived in shame and dishonor…and to never contact them again. My heart was shattered and from there on, I went into a downward spiral. Until Michael showed up. I thought he was so mysterious…and handsome…and he was so confident. He excelled at the classes too. His skills were so precise…and he fought effortlessly. These were things I loved about him."

"He was planning this from the time he saw me…but I was naive. I was thrilled when he singled me out one night. He invited me to his room and we spent the night drinking and taling…and then we had sex. We were both sloshed…and I didn't even care how roughly he took me. It barely registered what I was becoming. After that night, we had sex more and more…we even got caught once or twice."

"Master Mow was disappointed in me and told me so, he gave me this big speech about how wonderful a student I was and that I still had a chance to turn around and go on to earn my master's stripes. But by then, I was too far gone and Michael had his claws in too deep for me to do anything about it Soon after Michael and I ran away. We took off in the middle of the night…and I was free. We stole stuff and pawned it to make money. We drank that money and spent every night screwing each other's brains out. It was sex and drinking, night after night."

"Then I found out I was pregnant. Mike was displeased…and he demanded that I get rid of it. It was then, that I was brought back to reality. I remembered the letter.

Jada's voice got softer. "I had become my mother…my baby had been conceived in much the same manner that she concieved me. I was ashamed."

"I began to think too. The one good thing my mother gave me was life. She could have aborted me…and yet she didn't. Mike took me to the clinic and forced me inside. But I just couldn't do it." Jada looked her straight in the eye. "I refused the abortion and I walked out. Mike grabbed me and I punched him in the face. He hit me in the stomach and then dragged me back to his car."

Jada stopped and shuddered. I can't even bare to think about what happened next. He tried to abort the baby himself…with a hanger…the way it was done in the 70's. He succeded…and I lost my baby. In my anger and rage, my ocelot spirit came out. That was the end of iy. He left me bleeding in the streets. He called the asylum and they picked me up. Under the drugs they gave me, I became delirious and I was barely conscious of all the things happening around me."

"The next thing I knew, I was in the school's infirmary…with Theo sitting next to my bed. It wasn't long after that we came to Angel Grove."

"The same city the Power Rangers came from?" Dakota questioned.

"The same. It was a rough time…first I had to go through the withdraw from alcohol…and then the nightmares came…ones filled with crying infants…and dark shadows…and snakes. Each time I woke up screaming and covered in sweat…and each time, Theo was by my side, doing his best to comfort me…he held me through my tears and put up with tantrums. And he never left my side once."

"That went on for some time until finally the women began to give me tough love. They challenged me to live. They didn't put up with my attitude for a second. As soon as Dr. Park declared me well, the worked me hard. They sparred and put me through Kata and Kata until I collapsed. They allowed me sleep and then it was back to their dojo for more training."

"It was exactly what I needed, though I would never have admitted it."

Jada sighed again. "Theo was persistent in his attentions to me. He even joined in with the exercise. And we sparred too, he didn't go easy on me, but then, if he had, it would have been insulting to me. Things finally changed at the end of those sparring sessions. He'd thrown me down and he had me pinned…and then he kissed me. I was unsure of what had changed, but I found that I liked it…until that voice inside me reminded me of Mike, after that I withdrew…but still, Theo didn't let me push him away. He declared his feelings for me…and I was touched. But I was still convinced I was ruined and unworthy of him."

"But still, Theo hung on. One night I demanded to know why he wouldn't just leave me alone. He seemed sort of pissed off…and he yelled at me using some colorful language. He told me in none too gentle words how he didn't give a damn about weather I was used or not…that he didn't see me that way. And that I was a worth fighting for…and that he refused to give up until I was his."

"To me it sounded a bit chauvinistic. But he still kept after me…and I eventually caved in."

"Once I did, I began to find out just how deep his love for me went. One night, I begged him to make love to me. He seemed to shy away from it at first…but our hormones were raised and in overdrive. We gave in and I haven't regretted it. That was the first and only time we've made love since. We love each other, but I think he wants to wait until we're married to do it again, just incase I conceive again."

She looked at Dakota with a look of resolution. "I've gotten my second chance, and I want you to have that chance too. So, I'm challenging you to live, and I expect you to give it your all. If you don't…you let that bastard win. He'll control you from beyond the grave till the day you die."

Dakota was speechless…

"I don't know how to live…I've messed up everything. I failed my brother and his innocence is gone. I'm knocked up and there's no way Casey will want me…I was forced to strip and grind against a poll while men ogled me. Casey's a master…he deserves another master, someone disciplined. I'm ruined goods…who-"

"Stop right there." Jada interrupted. "You keep going that way, and you'll be defeated before you start. Yeah, we both screwed up pretty bad. The only way we can redeem ourselves is to get better. If you can get yourself back on top and regain your sense of self worth, then you'll have beaten him…and Michael will have no power over you."

"But what about the baby?"

"It's growing inside you right now. What better way to prove yourself to Casey and everyone then to make yourself better and be it's mother. Kimberly was also raped, while carrying her lover's babies. And yet, she made it through, she raised them for 9 years all alone…until she was reunited with Tommy…and those same kids were the ones who rescued you."

"If she can do it, why not you?"

"You're right." Dakota finally said. "How do I do this?"

"You start by getting a good night's sleep. In the morning, you and I will begin working out and I'll teach you how to bring your spirit into alignment with your body. You'll be a thousand times better before you know it."

"OK…I'm in."

* * *

Jimmy was still up when Dakota came back in. He was sitting on the mat practicing breathing exercises. He looked so very calm.

When she closed the doors, he opened his eyes and looked up at her…but said nothing.

Dakota grimaced but then sat down on the mat across from him.

"Jimmy, I need to apoligize to you. I'm sorry I yelled like that. You're only trying to help…and be the really good brother that you are."

Her little brother looked at her for a moment and then smiled before crawling towards her and wrapping his arms around her neck.

"You're forgiven."

Dakota smiled and wrapped her arms around him hugging him close.

Soon after, they both went to sleep.

* * *

In the next room, Casey was in bed as well, but his mind was full of thoughts and questions.

He'd never thought of marriage before…being the red ranger had become his life.

Yeah, he'd been spell bound by Dakota…that little performance at the club got his attention. But he didn't think he was ready to go that far.

_Still, I want to get to know her better… _

That was the last thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

**What did you think of the back story? I know it was pretty rough, but i felt it was necessary. Now we know some more stuff about Jada. a reader has suggested a side story about Theo and Jada. If I were to write it sometime in the near future, how many of you would read and review it?**

**Let me know if you would even read it.**


	12. Attraction

**So, this is something I've been working on for a bit. I've been having a rough time for a while now and I think I'm in a good place now to take up this story again. I'm definitely not promising rapid updates. But I'm taking it slow with this fic. I hope you all will understand. **

**Next, I want to thank .Dawn for alerting me to a majorly embarrassing back-story Snafu. It's all fixed now! **

**Okay, enough with the heavy. (There's plenty of that in this chapter as it is.) **

**Disclaimer 1: There is a freaking amazing fic called 'Heat'. I want to assure everyone that I'm not copying the plot, though it did inspire me a bit to do something similar. By the way, that fic is newly adopted. You all need to go check it out! (Just as soon as you read this update!)**

**Disclaimer 2: I don't own PR in any way. I'm just playing around with the characters! **

**(This chapter comes with some M rated language.) **

* * *

Several weeks went by and things really calmed down a lot.

Jimmy was now on his last week of mandatory healing and would most likely be cleared for regular training once Dr. Hawkins gave him a final exam. His bruising was gone and little by little, Casey was increasing the exercise he was required to do and their bond as Master and student was as strong as ever.

Dakota could definitely see the change. Her little brother was so happy now, happier then he'd been even before their parents died. He now joked with her often and she made time to heal their sibling relationship and get over the discomfort they'd had when she let that snake into their house.

Dakota broke out of her thoughts as she looked down at her baby bump. She had already begun to dress in loose fitting clothing bought for her by none other then Jada. Her morning sickness ceased and now it was only the minor back pain that bothered her now.

Jada had pushed her to her limits with the prenatal exercises and her state of mind had improved with the gentle and soothing yoga practices. Now the only thing that stood in her way was the fact that she was carrying the baby of the man who raped her.

She still did't know if she would keep it or give it up for adoption. For now, she would just let things unfold as they would. She gently rubbed the bump again.

Casey watched her from a distance as he and his student meditated under a nearby tree. She looked so beautiful when the sun hit her from behind like it was doing now. She looked luminous!

"You should go talk to her. My sister doesn't bite." Jimmy said breaking out into his thoughts.

The tiger master turned slowly to his student. "Shouldn't you be meditating?"

Jimmy shrugged." Yeah, but its hard to concentrate when you're staring at my sister. It's very distracting."

Casey smirked. "Then you obviously need more work in your meditation skills."

Despite his bravado, Casey was finding it harder and harder to ignore the beautiful female...woman that was Dakota. He never forgot the conversation that had occurred all those weeks ago...and even more impossible was it to forget the first time she'd strolled through the door.

It had been the bi annual sign up day. It was a chance for the parents to meet the teachers and the event would also include a few mini demonstrations of the curriculum that the kids would be learning. It was just after those demonstrations that the beautiful young woman strode up to his table with her brother standing next to her.

She seemed to almost float, and her beautify was nearly overwhelming...not that he could ever tell her that, he had to maintain a professional demenor. He was a Pai-Zhug student that would soon be a master, not an animal that would just mount a female and have his way with her...

_"Hey, my name is Dakota. This his my brother Jimmy and I'd like to sign him up for the Kung-Fu classes...hey are you okay?" _

_Casey had been immediately overwhelmed by her scent, which to anyone else would be undetectable. To the tiger, it was succulent ambrosia...something he had to have. That was what had made him zone out._

_At her question he blinked and shook his head, and did what he could to recover his dignity._

_"Oh, I am so sorry for that lapse. Now, has he ever been in a martial arts class before?"_

_All through that 5 minute conversation he'd tried very hard to keep himself on track and focused, though with her scent engulfing him, it was all he could do to not jump over the table and pin her against the wall._

At that memory, the tiger within woke up and began pacing it's cage. He could see it in his minds eye as he tried hard to mediate, the tiger had first woken up that day and made him take notice. He'd forced it back in it's cage with dedication and constant discipline, but now as he looked once more upon the beautiful woman, the tiger got up and started pacing in his cage.

As she sat before Jada in her meditation pose, Casey found he couldn't tear his eyes from her, even as she sat with her back to him. His eyes roamed over her back to her neck and finally down her shapley backside. He growled softly to himself,

"Ewww! Do you mind?"

Casey snapped out of it and blushed. The boy sitting next to him looked disgusted. The tiger master gave his student a funny look. "Not even 5 minutes ago, you were telling me to go talk to her and now you object to me looking at her? I'm getting whiplash here, kid."

"You were drooling! And you growled...it's so...wierd; your face was all...wild and stuff."

Casey sighed and rubbed his eyes. He took a deep breath and forced the tiger back and locked the cage door...and then sighed when it didn't stop pacing. At least it was under control again.

When he was himself again, he gave his student a look. "Either go back to meditating or we can take up the mile run again. Your choice."

* * *

Though he didn't know it, across the way Dakota was trying her damnedest to concentrate on the meditation methods she'd learned from Jada. Centering herself and taking calm relaxing breaths was not only good for her, but for the baby she carried. Doing so would soon carry over into her labor breathing, when she finally gave birth.

She was going to give birth.

How had she come to this? She should have stayed away from men all together, should have focused on taking care of her brother, keeping house, and making sure the bills were payed and not trying to satisfy the needs of her heart. That's what an adult would do.

That's what she had to do. Her search for love had gotten her knocked up, carrying a child she couldn't keep. No, she wouldn't kill it, but she damn sure wasn't keeping it. She was a failure as a nurturer and as a care giver, she couldn't keep her own brother safe, what made her think she could care for a baby?

"Kota!" Jada snapped. She jumped instantly at the sharp voice and opened her eyes.

"What?" Instantly her hand went to her belly. _Was there an attack somewhere? Was her baby in danger?_

"I can feel the self hatred and loathing rolling off of you, and it's going to stop now. We've been over this!"

Jada got in her face. "You've got to let it go. None of us are perfect, I fell for the same asshole as you did...he screwed things up for both of us. Because of him I landed in that god-awful asylum, rolling in my own filth! I allowed him to kill my baby!"

"But that wasn't your fault! He raped you and took away your choice! It's not your fault!" As she said this, she inhaled deeply and let out a very loud growl.

Jada smiled at her outburst. "Exactly."

Dakota was taken back and then she looked down in confusion to she she'd pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, with her back very tense. She blushed and sat back down.

"What just happened? I don't understand."

"You were having a moment, the wild cat in you came out when you thought you were in danger. It's the same sort of thing that happened to me when I was carrying...even though that didn't last long. I only got through my third month, and I was just starting to show, much like you are. It was just about that time that...he found out. He tried to come at me and my wild cat came out at him and I growled in anger.

"You're protecting yourself and the cub you carry. It only shows proof of how strong you are...it's a mothering trait."

"I'm not a mother! I can't be trusted!"

Jada growled softly in warning. "Don't you dare start degrading yourself, Dakota. I won't have it."

"It's too late for that, don't you think. I can't degrade myself much worse then what I already have."

"You're human and made a mistake. You learned from it and now you need to let it go...weather you decide to give the baby up or raise it yourself, there are still 6 months to get through...the life of that baby inside you is directly linked with yours. It's even more so with someone who's awakened their animal spirit. You get pissy and agitated, and your baby will be too. You've got a while to go before it's born, and that's a whole lot of nights to get through. So unless you want to spend every night miserable, you need to settle all of this now so you can focus on your futures."

"I don't have a future! That's just it! I can't go back to the life I had before. By the time Jimmy's an adult my body will beyond it's prime and ugly. Because I fucked up, I've lost my chances at a future.

"There is more then one path to happiness. Just because you've lost your shot at entering Juliard doesn't mean you your life is ruined. Theo taught me that, and its a lesson you need to learn too."

"Well, I don't know if you've figured it out yet, Miss all knowing, but I don't have a 'Theo'."

Jada smirked. "No, but you sure have a Casey." In a softer voice, she added. Don't look now, but he's been staring at your for the last 5 minutes."

Dakota shook her head. "No, that's not possible. I may have had a shot at one time, but it's long gone now. It won't take long before I put on more weight. What man would want that?"

Jade grinned as Theo came into her line of sight. "You'd be surprised. I see in the eyes of that tiger, the same hunger and desire that my mate has for me. Once it's unleashed, you may find yourself stalked by him...and when the time comes for him to make his move, you won't know what hit you."

Dakota scoffed. "We'll just see about that."

Jada only smirked as she rose to her feet. "That's what I said." She walked into Theo's arms and met his lips.

Just seeing them make out caused a flicker of need and desire within Dakota and she got to her feet in a huff and walked away.

Casey watched her walk away and the wind shifted, causing her scent to float towards him. He wanted to growl again, but he swallowed it and looked away.

* * *

Casey sat on his meditation mat that night. He'd dismissed Jimmy to go to his sister's quarters, where he'd taken to sleeping every night. It was good for their bond, to spend time together.

More importantly, it gave him time to figure out just what the hell was wrong with himself. He'd never ever felt so wild, so out of control. All day he'd kept his tiger spirit under tight control, and now as he quieted his inner voice and cleared his mind, he began to explore his feelings.

No woman before Dakota had roused his animal spirit. He'd never been on a date, even Lily, whom he'd had the crush on before hadn't even had such an effect on him. And yet Dakota did.

But why?

Casey spent many more minutes trying to answer that question for himself, but alas, he came up with nothing. Not a single explanation for why he felt so untamed, why he wanted so badly to be with her. To mate with her.

_Wait, what? _His eyes snapped open. _Mate? Where the hell had that come from? _

Casey shook his head to clear it of such thoughts. Mating was the last thing she needed, hell, wasn't that what had gotten her in the fix she was now? No, Casey was certain that any advances he'd make wouldn't be welcomed by her.

And it was most definitely not how a Pai Zhug master should act.

_Definitely not. I mean what would it look like for master Finn to...ugh no, that's just gross. No, I'm not an animal and the last thing Dakota needs is another male invading her personal space...invading..._

with that word, an image rose up in his minds eye. It was provocative and arousing at the same time. Dakota was pressed up against the wall, and she was panting as he...

Casey growled and shook his head trying to clear his head of the...image. His eyes flew open and he looked down at his lap.

"Oh great...that's just nice." he grumbled noticing that his body seemed to enjoy the unbidden mental image. "Wonderful." He sighed and got up, heading for his private bathroom. He really did hoped this infatuation wouldn't last much longer, and he really wasn't overly fond of the baggy pants.

Once he'd taken care of his business. He crawled into bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Jimmy, we've been over this. The last thing I need is another man in my life. I don't think either of us need another reminder of what a mistake that was." Dakota said as she subconsciously rubbed her belly. She'd been pacing for the last few minutes.

Her younger brother sat cross legged on his bed across from her. "OK, so letting that loser into the house was a bad idea. But he's gone now! Dead as a door nail, dust in the wind. I've already forgiven you for all of that, and I'm totally over it. I wish you'd be too. He's not worth it."

Dakota paused to look at him. "That's easy for you to say, your not the one carrying around his baby. Hello, it's a constant reminder of my screw up. I got lonely, so I settled for the first cute dude I saw, and because of that, you got hurt, and I got knocked up."

When she saw her brother open his mouth, she added, "I'm sure Casey's a nice guy, but the last thing I need is another boyfriend. So can we just drop it?"

Jimmy sighed and got up from his bed. Then he did something he'd not really done very often, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Only if you stop punishing yourself. It's not good for you or the baby."

Dakota looked down at him, speechless.

"Why do you care so much about it?"

"Because it's part you. Mom said that it takes two to tango. Sure, that jerk had a part in it, but so did you. The baby is only half of him. The other half is you. And that's the why I care. Who knows? Maybe the baby will turn out to be good, like you."

Dakota smiled down at her brother. "When did you become so wise?"

"When I started learning Kung Fu with Master Casey. He's pretty smart too. He's taught me so much about my tiger spirit. And I meant what I said earlier. The baby is inside you, so if you get stressed, then the baby will be too."

"So, you're telling me to chill out, huh?"

Jimmy grinned up at her. "Yeah. You gotta learn to relax."

"Ok, I will, and I'm gonna start by going to sleep. You should too."

Dakota, lay in her bed and sighed again, rubbing her belly. She spent a few more minutes and then began a breathing exercise that Jade had shown her and she was asleep soon after.

* * *

_Casey the tiger prowled through the jungle. Above him the bright moon shone down as he walked through the tall grasses. He loved the feel of his surroundings; all was peaceful. He stalked the ground sniffing out everything, and then an hypnotic scent wafted towards him. _

_He growled softly and followed it to it's source. There in front of him was a beautiful female, sleeping on a soft bed of grass. Her tail flicked backwards and forward, and she made soft noises which sounded like the most beautiful music to him. _

_He growled softly again as he sat down on his haunches, unable to keep his eyes from her beautiful form. Sure, she was out of his species, but she was gorgeous, his eyes took in everything from her beautiful striped coat to the way her face looked so relaxed in slumber. _

_He was careful to keep his distance as he laid down in front of her, and kept watch, lest some other male dare to approach his mate._

Jimmy was just about to fall asleep when his eyes caught sight of a ghostly form that had walked through the door. He quietly maneuvered so that he could get a better view...and his eyes widened when he realized that a ethereal tiger was in the room with them.

While anyone else would have freaked out he didn't. His own tiger spirit seemed to recognize this spirit and calmed down instantly.

In the darkness, he smiled. _It was only a matter of time..._

* * *

**So now, it's your turn to leave a review...let me know what you think, (without flaming me)**

**Catch ya on the flip side!**

**_Catch you on the flip side!_**


End file.
